Truth Beneath the Lies
by ecyoj06
Summary: After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. After running away, how could she faced a man she better not see at all? KYOxHARU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: TRUTH BENEATH THE LIES**

**Author:ecyoj06**

**Rating: M**

**Anime:Ouran High school Host Club**

**Pairing:KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Genre:Hurt/Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

**Summary:After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. It's not because her heart never wanted to be back, but because there's someone she didn't want to see… how could she faced a man she betrayed after loving her with all of his life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… the Host Club… nor Kyoya… but I'm planning on buying some tickets to attend the bidding on who could keep him locked in a bed room… I just hope his real owner couldn't find him for at least… forever! (Not unless somebody else got him aside from me, of course.)**

**Note:** Please be advised to note the difference between the time in two opposite sides of the world… it's a day difference.

* * *



**Chapter ONe**

Taking a quick glance towards the entrance of the café he was in, he took a while before giving his attention back to the cup of coffee he was nursing with his hand. After going over the counter of the said famous café, he watched as the woman took a seat opposite him. She was the same as he remembered from the last time they had met and he couldn't help himself but smile.

"Honestly… I don't find anything funny at all." She sternly told him as he relaxed from his seat. The woman's frankness and boldness never ceased to amaze him even after being acquainted with her for more than 15 years.

"You still have the same look with you every time we meet." He told her as the server laid her cup of cappuccino in front of her. "You're still scowling… just like the last time."

"That's because you're still stubborn." She told him. "Besides, we just saw each other last week."

"Have you received the results?" He asked masking his own feeling of dread. "I was hoping to hear it earlier… if possible."

"We both know the result…" She said quietly, as she turned her head away from him, trying to mask her emotions from him. "It doesn't take a genius to know what those initial tests entailed."

"It doesn't hurt to hope… I'd been told." He said while smiling bitterly to her. "It's not like… it's predictable… maybe the relief would be sudden as well.'

"It's not predictable but could be foretold if checked earlier." She argued while keeping her schooled face.

Silence reigned between them as he kept right hand around his cup of coffee while his left elbow rested on the chair beside him as he looked on the scenery outside the posh café where a beautiful solemn piece of piano concerto played.

"Ootori-senpai…" He smiled, the woman never get used to calling him by his name. "Have you told her about it? She deserves to know."

"She deserves happiness." He told her, never bothering to look her way to know how she looked. He's positive she looked upset with him. "I don't like to bother her with trivial things."

"There's nothing trivial about…" She started to say with stern voice only to be cut off.

"I don't need to hear it and we don't need to discuss this at all." He said with finality before closing his eyes and looking at her. He decided to drop the menial discussion and get straight to the point with her.

"Sakura…" He called her by her first name, making her scowled but her eyes held certain spark of fondness. "I'm going back to Japan… as my immediate physician; I need your certification that you permitted this sudden travel on my part…"

"That's ridiculous!" Nikigami Sakura burst out making some closer patrons to look their way. She took some deep breaths before continuing. "You're in no position to travel."

"I have to." He said while keeping his eyes straight to hers. "I'm sure you know what happened back home."

"But you couldn't go." She insisted. "It would be dangerous… this is very serious. You know that things could happen while you're on air and before you even got your feet to the ground, it might be too late… and besides, the authorities would never let you go with this kind of conditions behind you…"

"That's why I need your help." He told her earnestly. "I need you to go back with us."

"With us?" She asked, looking suspicious. "Does she know?"

"Not yet." He told her. "I'm just about to tell her when I get home."

"You know… she might not agree and we would not need to go over this obstinacy of yours if that happen."

"She'll agree." He told her before standing up, preparing to leave. "She doesn't have a choice and besides… she'll have to face him soon."

"You…" He could only smile bitterly as realization dawned on her bestfriend. "You couldn't be possibly…"

"Thank you, Sakura-sensei." He told her before leaving. "I will owe you with my life after this."

--------

Seeing as the man had left her, Sakura could only sigh in grief. For fifteen years she had known him, she's the only person he had allowed to know him deep enough for her to deduct that the said man had never felt happy his entire life, aside from the day that he had married his wife and she had delivered a son, but aside from that… the man never been left to his own devices to be happy at all.

His life revolved around the competition their father had dangled in front of them. He once told her with a mocking laugh that it went with the package of being an Ootori, a powerful and one of the wealthiest families, not only in Japan, but also in the entire world.

When she left for Oxford to further her studies, she was more pained with the fact that she would leave him alone when he had his issues, emotional issues, than the fact that she needed to be away from her own family. It's not romantically linked, she told herself then, it was more of because he got used to having her to pour out his hidden frustrations when he needed to. But after a month of being away from Japan a phone call from him proved that being together wasn't needed for him to give her his confidence.

And so, when he had left Japan with the woman he had cared for… the woman he loves and thought he could never have… she was practically twirling around with excitement to know that his new family would live a couple hours away from her own house. She could finally be happy for him and watch over them as their family doctor… but like anything else… a happy story where the supposed to be princess, in a twisted manner, was finally happy with his prince charming, on his case his wife, a hurdle had found its way to them… to ruin things again… followed by another trouble.

Bringing her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, she found herself torn with giving in with his request to let him travel back home and running to the Ootori mansion and announce to his oblivious wife what he had been keeping.

And as another piece started to be heard after one requiem, Nikigami Sakura swore that being with one, Ootori would hasten her age. How could a mere mortal stand being close to a family that's full of power, just as well as skeleton on their closet? But before she could find an answer, she just decided to drop it. She knew for a fact that once an Ootori decided to do something… nobody could stop them… and another thing for sure… No matter what she does, she could not stop an Ootori, especially one that was named, Ootori Akira, the second son of Ootori's immediate family.

************

_**February 23, 2009_ **_

_**Ootori Mansion, London, UK **_

_**200 hours**_

_Holding myself as I tried to blend along with the darkness; the feeling of emptiness kept on crawling within me. Even though I know for a fact that I shouldn't be feeling this way, my heart continued to weep as my soul yearns for your touch._

_I tried to shake away the truth that my heart kept on shouting, the feelings that I'm trying to keep on burying, and cover it with my deceptions. Successful it might be, but as soon as the moon took its reign, my soul begins to mourn as my heart cried out to be free… to be heard… __** (Haruhi)**_

****************

"Haruhi?" A man clad in nothing but a robe called out to her. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

She stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her, taking her time as she stood still and tried to compose herself. The peacefulness calmed her as she took the enigmatic view of the flowers blooming under the moon's careful gaze, basking the whole place with magical solemnity and allure.

"I know it's hard for you to do this." She heard him uttered. "Kyousuke-nii had been anything but good to you… and as much as it seemed right to go back… I would understand if you choose to stay here."

Her body instantly tensed upon hearing the name of the man who ruined everything for her and brought her into complete abyss.

"But you have to understand…" She felt him moved behind him as he continued to say… "He's still part of the family… my family… our family… We have to be there even though it would hurt you… us."

That's right… the demon reincarnate was part of the family she had been married into and it's their obligation to be there… even how much she loathe it.

"I'm sorry if the circumstances asked for it. But… Haruhi..." She could hear his reluctance but made no move to help him. "… We have to be there."

That's also true. Choice was something she wished she had before but fate deprived her of it and now that she had changed her name into theirs, choice in mattes like this, was something that would come with a high price that she could never afford. In other words, she had no choice at all.

"Don't worry." She heard him said as he let his arms wrapped around her, giving security and warmth. "I'll be there with you. You would never be alone."

And as she let herself relax into his harms, she found herself being turned around. A pair of eyes that resembled a familiar piercing black dark eyes that haunted her everyday caught her gaze… only this set were more solemn and kind… and it pained her every time she would realized that she would notice those traits after seeing somebody else through them.

"Haruhi…" He called out to her ending her musings. "Let's rest."

Taking her by her elbow as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, he guided her towards the bed before letting her lay on her side of the bed. Waiting for him to slip beside him, she watched as she closed the curtains, blocking the moon's glare.

And she laid there beside him after he gave her a peck on the side of her head, she felt more anxious as she felt his warmth wrapping her while her mind travel back to the place she never wished to step back… not this time, not yet… and maybe… not this lifetime…

Not because she doesn't feel lonely being so far away… nor because she never felt the urge to see them, her friends and family again, but because she knew that once she's there… the life that she managed to build, the peaceful and complete life she had would be disturbed, if not, taken away from her… for she knew that once she's back, everything would start move again… away from her stand still….

And she could never have that… just like she could never forget him.

'Kyoya…' was the last thing she had said on her mind before sleep consumed her.

**************

_**February 24, 2009_ **_

_**43**__**rd**__** Flr., Maple Hotel, Tokyo**_

_**2000 hours**_

_As I look from a far; while memories of you haunted me, the pain that I had hidden kept on reviving the wounds that you left me. But as I close my eyes to calm myself out of the agony you had caused, your scent teasingly lingered within my senses; fueling my anger and strengthening my devotion to crash you. That's when I continuously realized that you would never be apart from me. My desires may change, but my true feelings would always be there even though I repeatedly lie to myself… I just know that you still held me… controlling me in your cunning palm… and then when I think that you still have me… even though it hurts… the feeling of ironic solemnity would overwhelm me, keeping my inner self serene and driven, making me love the feeling it gave me… even though at the end of the day… I still hate it… because I know that it's near impossible to have you back; even if traded all I have for just one you.__** (Kyoya)**_

_**************_

As the tiny droplets of liquid slid from his forehead, travelling down towards his jaw, the strong glare from the moon high on its throne kept the room illuminated, enough to discern a vogue silhouette of two humans in the middle of a dance as old as times.

"Kyo-Kyoy..ya…" The seemingly pained struggling voice echoed around the elaborated room as he kept on exhibiting his mastered art of satisfaction. "Ha-Harder…"

Holding her shapely hips tighter, he thrust forward with more force, not because she asked for it, but because he needed it. Every thrust, every hammering he did was all for his satisfaction. He never cared about what they wanted; he only needed to expel this force coming from his core, especially tonight.

But of course, even though he never really cared for any of them, bitch in heat as he called them secretly, he still had a reputation to keep. Leave the reputation of loyalty and faithfulness to someone else, but the best lover, the best bedmate, the best male in town, even the tag that says the best… excuse him for the vulgar word… 'fuck' in town… no, in the whole prefecture… no in the city… no, in the world, he just knew the country wouldn't satisfy his appetite, he wanted them, hence his patience in waiting for them to cry out his name due to euphoria even though he never wanted to please them.

"KYOYA…." Screamed by the youngest daughter of a French Ambassador, making him know that he had done the tedious task of waiting, not that her clamping walls indicated otherwise, he then started to carelessly pound on her from behind, while closing his eyes as he imagined a pair of brown orbs lustfully looked at him, while she whimpered and writhed underneath him… only then he felt his on tremors as he gave in to his own desires.

***************

As the air condition breathe cold air, replacing the warmth of one heated sex… Ootori Kyoya, third son and finally, after the recent events, heir to the Ootori fortune, found himself overlooking the greater Tokyo.

As he let his eyes looked on, he found his pulse rate beating in a complete serenity… a feeling he had never felt for almost five years… after she…

Stopping some train of thoughts, Kyoya walked to the bar at the right side from where he stood, taking a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet before pouring an ample amount to the glass.

With a glass in hand, he then let himself settle in front of the glass wall once more as he finally let his mind torture his heart.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Kyoya, Tokyo would still be the place I want to see before I go to sleep at night." She told him wistfully. "Even though I've never been to Paris or Milan… Las Vegas or Macao, I just know that there would never be a single place in the world that could make me feel so lightheaded like Japan."_

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

The recollection of the said memory hardened his jaw; he chose this particular suite to be his own private sanctuary. This particular room captured the best of Tokyo City, especially at night, and it pained him to remember that this was due to the fact that he intended to show it to her, to have her here and so… just to keep the innocent memory away, he started bringing women to this room, trying to erase the sweetness of the memory, trying to take away of that sweet innocence, brandishing it with filth as many as he could throw to it.

He could still remember how ecstatic he was to see this particular place when they were developing the floor. He could imagine the twinkling of her eyes as she took all of the scenery to her heart. He was so sure she would smile at him with the same smile he loved so much before uttering her gratitude to him just for letting her see the site before her, not even thinking that he deemed to make it her own.

But that's meaningless now; those days of walking blindly in the clouds were over. Those times when he felt like waking up in heaven was just a memory and the feeling of being able to fly in the sky was just another idiotic sense to his now rational mind. For she was gone, bringing all those wistful thinking. She left him, letting him fall unguarded and what a hard fall that was.

Letting a breath out, Kyoya could feel movements from behind him. He wasn't planning on having a companion for tonight. He had a business meeting tomorrow, a very important business meeting, with regards to a matter that he had postponed for more than enough time, but sudden events happened, changing everything and robbing him out of the pleasure of taking the opportunity that just decided to dump itself on his lap.

For the past five years of his life, all he could think about was how he was going to take everything one Ootori Kyosuke, his most despised elder brother, took away from him. After hard work, extreme ruthlessness, and, of course, planning; he had managed to acquire those assets little by little.

He had already acquired and taken to his wing two parts of a third of everything his brother embezzled and tomorrow he was supposed to take over. He was supposed to take control of Ootori Empire, like he was about to do so five years ago if only his bastard for a brother didn't interfere with his life.

Tomorrow he was supposed to have a part of what he had lost. He was about to take what was rightfully his, but tomorrow wasn't that important anymore, since tonight happened, ensuring that he would feel the same dissatisfaction he had felt for too many times to count.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kyoya…" His father's voice greeted him after taking a phone call at his office's direct line.

"Tou-san."

"Kyoya…" He heard him cleared his throat. "You have to go back here at home."

Letting a sigh escaped him, Kyoya tried to calm himself before loosening his tie.

"Tou-san, you know that I couldn't stay in the same house as Kyosuke. I would never do that. He ruined everything I had, and if this is about the take over… I have nothing to tell him nor has he something to say that I'll hear. It's pointless to meet him at all."

Silence engulfed the line between his father and him before he managed to sense the tense sorrowful aura from the other line.

"Tou-san…" He started, breaking the silence between them. "Is there anything else you wish to say to me? I still have things to prepare."

"Kyosuke's dead." The Ootori patriarch announced solemnly, "The maids found him earlier this evening. He died due to drug overdose… so your meeting tomorrow was supposed to be pointless."

"I know you had suffered a lot but for the last time Kyoya…be here as part of our family, even if it's just make pretend." His father said as he kept quiet.

"You are to go back here." His father continued. "You're the new CEO of Ootori Empire. The Board decided already as to not trouble the stock holders, they always wanted you to be the one sitting on the throne anyway… and as my heir, you had to live here at the ancestral house. You know what I meant by that Kyoya."

Silence… Impenetrable silence.

"I understand." He answered. If he's going to take half of what was his, might as well take the house as well. "I'll ask Tachibana to send for my things. I'll be there tomorrow."

Kyoya was about to end the call since he needed something strong to drink when his father decided to add something else.

"Your brother called." Kyoya instantly stiffened. "He said they had decided to attend the funeral. His entire family's going home."

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

'Entire family, huh?' He bitterly muttered to himself. 'The other part of my property is coming back to tempt me…'

"What are you saying Kyoya?" The brunette asked as she kissed his back. "Who's tempting you?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at her bluish eyes. The stupid blonde turned her hair brown when he said that he's not interested in blondes, red head… he's just interested in brown-heads, on an occasion two weeks ago where she outspokenly told him that she's willing to be his flavor of the month.

The woman was quite persistent that's why he decided to use her to deviate some of his unnecessary energy after the said phone call from his father. The moment he had placed the phone back to it's cradle and managed to had drink of brandy from his office bar, he took his keys and briefcase from his table, went out of his pristine office, told his secretary to call one Reila Montfort and send her to his suite at Maple, then proceeded to wait for his lay.

He kept his eyes staring from afar as her hand travelled from the back, to his waist where it left lingering touches before pushing his robe out of the way as she let a hand wrapped itself on his sack before gliding up and down to his member making it respond by instinct and not really desire.

He was planning to avoid the said foolish blonde after this night like his every other women but due to certain developments In certain circumstances, he had to keep her until the said family leave for England and out of his life once again… and so when the said fake brunette went down on him, he let his hand grasped her fake colored-hair before thrashing her mouth with his wood.

'Haruhi…' Was what his mind scream as he made his released on that stupid mouth.

*****************

**February 24, 2009_**

**Airport**

**1400 hours**

"Flight 127, Flight 127… destination, to Narita Airport, Japan… Kindly proceed on the third lift on the right side of the departure area; boarding from gate 12 would proceed until 1430 hours… I repeat… Flight 127, Flight 127…."

"Haruhi…" A kind voice called her out as she sat on the waiting area with a book in hand, effectively catching her attention from the said book. "It's time."

"Right." She said before closing the book and placing it inside her handbag. She let her eyes graced the area around her where she spotted a raven-head boy standing still beside their butler who continued to look around like a vigilant he was. "Let's take Akira away from Louie now then."

"You make it sound like it is a task, darling." Akito told her amusedly. "Do you really think it would make a scene?"

"Wanna bet?" She smiled challengingly towards her husband. "A few of your millions wouldn't hurt you, right? Anata?"

"Really now?" Akito asked while a twinkle reached his eyes. "How about a night with you tied in bed, sweetheart?"

"Sure." Haruhi smiled innocently. "As long as I could tie you as well."

Akito could only boggled his eyes out of its socket after hearing what she said, after being married for five years, this was the first time, Haruhi, his prim and proper wife, actually uttered something naughty while sober.

"Of course, a million sterling pound checks would be deposited to my account the next day." Haruhi continued as they approach their son and their butler slash nanny.

But as playful and perfect it may seem, the only thought that goes to her mind was how he would face a certain Ootori; while his thoughts was; how he would have it all play out?

************** End of chapter One

* * *

  
**

**A/N: This was my first OHSHC fan fic. I've been trying to do one since time immemorial but I **

**never got to do one… That's why when a thought crossed my gray matter with plots for this story I decided to write it immediately… **

**Initially, I'm going to write this under the title, **_**THE STRING THAT BIND US**_**, but then I remembered a story that I had read… a story that I liked so much that when I wasn't even thinking about it… I had thought of its title unconsciously… **

**And on this cue, I would like to thank JIRU_SENPAI for making such a strong in fact… I hope to read more of your stories… both for this anime and the other one where I first met you…**

**Take care guys and ****feel free to write "CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS"…**** let's not be rude with our mentoring… it's okay to be frank but do it in fashionable way… (SMIRKED)**

**AU REVOIR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: TRUTH BENEATH THE LIES**

**Author:ecyoj06**

**Rating: M**

**Anime:Ouran High school Host Club**

**Pairing:KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Genre:Hurt/Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

**Summary:After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. It's not because her heart never wanted to be back, but because there's someone she didn't want to see… how could she faced a man she betrayed after loving her with all of his life?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran… the Host Club… or Kyoya… Too bad though…****

* * *

  
**

**Chapter TWo**

The entire service was top of the notch. It couldn't be helped; Ootori Kyosuke was a very prominent figure in the society. Not only was he a first borne of a prestigious family like an Ootori clan, he was also legendary with regards to different types of scandalous behaviors.

She could remember, once when she first heard about the sudden take over of the Ootori Medical Facilities and its subsidiaries, a middle-aged woman flew out of the country to London just to get admitted to the hospital she's currently working at.

It was just coincidental that the said woman was under her care as her immediate physician and neuro-cardiovascular surgeon. It was then when she first heard about the sudden disappearance of the supposedly heir, Ootori Kyoya, and before everyone could even blink, the third son appeared again just right in the middle of the announcement made by the Patriarch of the Ootori clan with regards to the official heir, no need to say, that it was indeed Ootori Kyosuke.

Apparently after that sudden announcement, the Ootori Group faced different type of management, corporate management, risk management and emergency management. The Japanese Market turned chaotic because of the said development and it was broadcast not only in Japan but even internationally.

She recalled her own amazement when she finally realized the extent of the power of Ootori's. It's like a major calamity in terms of money, just like a financial crisis made just in a night in one party.

After they had managed to control and appease everything, placing almost everything back to normal, Ootori Kyoya, third son, silently broke ties with the Ootori Group of Companies, bringing his owned company under the said group and since then, the vicious man created his own legendary name.

On the other hand, the said reigning heir; pushed the management back to different people, while keeping his hold to the company fortune. A lot of their corporate manager was fired or had resigned, although it didn't matter to those people since Kyoya and some other well-known companies acquired them instead, because of dispute to internal management of the different part of the companies.

"Sakura-sensei…" A strong feminine voice called out, effectively cutting her musings. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you're here."

"Haruhi." Sakura called out with a smile. The woman never failed to bring out her smiles. With her petite body, beautiful face and eyes that was opened with wisdom… Ootori Haruhi, wife of Ootori Akito and mother to one, Ootori Akira, had proven herself indispensible not only as a woman but as formidable lawyer as well. "I just arrived a few hours back."

"I see." Haruhi smiled at her. "Thank you for coming. My husband was back there with his family."

"I'll just see him later then." She told her before looking around. "Where's Akira?"

"His grandfather is monopolizing him as of the moment." The said lawyer said with a sigh. "It seemed, Ootori Yoshio decided that it was time to let the public know that, Akira is his first male grandson. The one under the family name, that is."

"It's not sudden, anyway." Sakura muttered before eyeing the said woman in front of her. Even though, they never really got together in a way bestfriend does… she's still a family to her, a friend and a precious acquaintance. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She immediately answered her, making Sakura suspicious. Haruhi sounded edgy on her opinion. "What made you think otherwise?"

"Aside from the much concealed dark lines under your eyes…" Sakura winked at her as she blushed. "Your voice was hoarse and your body's stiff."

"I'm just tired, Sakura-sensei." Haruhi told her as she rubbed her fingers. "I'll just take some pills you prescribed me when I'm stressed. I think it wasn't good to be attending wakes when you had a very painful and troublesome jet lag."

"It's not good to force yourself at all, Haruhi." Sakura said, not bothering to hide her other meaning which was momentarily made her look appalled. "Take care of yourself, Haruhi. Akira's a very perceptive kid, never mind Ootori-senpai, that man was a workaholic himself, but Akira would worry to see you so out of your element."

"Thank you." Haruhi told her with a timid smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

A few comforting silence exchanged between them as they watched the people dispersed little by little around the Ootori mausoleum. The funeral just passed, Kyosuke's ashes were kept on one of the compartments on the walls, and now, the after funeral press con just passed. The day was almost done and they both knew things would start to move accordingly.

*************

"I heard that you and your family were staying at the Maple Hotel." Yoshio stated as they left the mausoleum where his Eldest son finally reside. "You could stay at the house while you're still here in the country."

"Thank you, father." Akito said. "But I have to consult Haruhi about it first. There are just so many things to… umm… consider."

"True." Yoshio agreed as he tried to catch his current heir's masked off his face. "I would tell this to Haruhi as well. I would like my grandson to stay with me as close as possible. I heard that you would be staying here for a couple of days after the funeral and back to your house in London again."

"That's our plan father." Akito told him as they neared their cars where two women stood silently. "But Kyosuke's lawyer approached me a couple of nights ago to ask me to stay a little longer. He said that a week to a couple would be sufficient enough. I don't know what I got to do with it but… they said they needed Haruhi and my son to be there."

"Akira?" Kyoya finally joined their conversation. "What does your wife and son got to do with it?"

"That's what I don't understand." He admitted. "But they told me that it was needed."

"How did she react to this?" Kyoya asked impassively. "I'm surprised she agreed."

"She didn't." Akito mirthlessly told his brother and father who suddenly looked at him. "She doesn't know yet. And I'm not planning to let her know."

"I understand." Yoshio said, cutting whatever Kyoya was about to say, as they finally reached their destination. "Haruhi… Akira's with Fuyuumi."

"Okay, father." Haruhi acknowledge after meeting Akito's pecked on her cheeks. "Sakura-sensei, I'll just go to my son. If you'll excuse me…"

The four just looked on as Haruhi hurriedly walked on towards to the raven haired boy who's currently playing with a couple of blondes.

"Sakura…" Akito greeted before smiling at the said girl. "When did you arrive?"

"Just this morning." Sakura said before greeting the other two men. "It's been a long time, Yoshio-sama."

"Sakura." Yoshio greeted as the woman kissed his cheek as a greeting. "Maybe before you go back to England, you'll finally sign a contract with us."

"That would depend, Oji-sama." Sakura smiled before turning to Kyoya. "It's been a while Kyoya. The last time I met you in person was about 8 years ago… or was it 7?"

"Seven. That was seven years ago." Kyoya said as he kissed her hand. "I'm afraid I would pressure you in signing with us as well. Would you be kind enough and give us the duration of your stay?"

"Hmm… smooth as always Kyoya." Sakura chuckled. "About a couple of weeks perhaps."

"Then that would be the same time as Akito." Yoshio said before smiling. "Are you going to stay with your parents?"

"Yes." She said. "My mother nearly disowned me when I didn't go home every year… maybe I'll be forgotten and my name would be forbidden in the entire household if she learned I went back but decided to stay at a hotel… even if it's for free."

"That's true." Yoshio agreed with a fine laugh. "I wished Akito would think of the same thing too."

"What are you talking about, Oji-sama?" They turned as a little voice asked behind them, only to reveal a handsome boy in age 4. "What is it you wished of Papa? I could help you make him say 'yes'. I know a trick Mama taught me."

"Ohh?" Yoshio's glasses gleamed before kneeling taking the boy into his arms. "Then would you help me ask Papa and Mama to let all of you stay at our mansion instead of the hotel for a couple of weeks, so that we could be together longer before you go back to London?"

"Hmmm…" The said boy seemed to be thinking before turning to his mother. "I want to stay with Oji-san a little longer, Mama."

"Akira." Haruhi visibly paled. "Your father and I need to discuss this first."

"Why?" Akira asked innocently, not noticing the tensed air around him. "Was it bad to be with Oji-sama and Uncle Kyoya even for a couple of weeks?"

"No." Haruhi answered. "It's not but there were things we had to do back home that we couldn't just leave it like that."

"You're a partner of that law firm Haruhi." An unexpected voice said after clearing his throat. "And Akito-nii-san is the President of the Ootori Branches in Europe. Ootori's don't hire incompetent people; a couple of week of being away wouldn't make the companies bankrupt. There's no reason to decline a request from the head family, right?"

"We'll stay at the Ootori Mansion, then." Akito suddenly announced, startling Haruhi and making Akira squealed out of glee.

"Sorry." The four-year old boy suddenly said as he buried his face on his grandfather's shoulder. "It's not right to squeal like a girl… it's unbecoming of an Ootori."

"Ohhh?" Yoshio exclaimed, quite impressed. "Who taught you that?"

"Louie-san…" Akira told his grandfather with a pout and twinkling eyes. "He's our butler, and he's also my tutor and violin teacher."

"Hmm…" Yoshio Ootori smiled as he proceeded to walk towards the limousine with his grandson. "He's very useful then."

"He is." They heard Akira agreed before they saw them entered the limousine together.

"It seemed to me the Yoshio-sama looked younger with Akira." Sakura suddenly told them with a chuckle. "They love each other. It seemed you two would be alone together more often."

"It seemed so." Akira laughed a little as he looked at his blushing wife. "It would be a great vacation then."

"Akira." Haruhi chastised as they walked towards their own ride with Sakura in tow living the official heir behind with glinting glasses and indiscernible expression.

*************

Taking a glass of scotch at his private bar, Kyoya sat on the couch facing the scenery of the greater Tokyo. He couldn't go back to the mansion like this. The three days of non-sleep, doing the necessary changes on the Ootori Group's corporate management, among others, the continuous questions about his feelings of being taken back to the family and being the named heir, a stupid reporter even had the guts to add finally on that context, took his energy and patience away. Not to mention, his constant acquaintance with one Haruhi Fujioka and her family.

The night his father told him about the possible 'homecoming' of his brother with his 'family', he asked one of his private detectives to dig everything he could about the entire family.

Of course, the result was delivered to his office the following day and he had an ample time to read every single thing about it before they managed to arrive that evening, late evening.

According to the report, his brother Ootori Akito, aside from the Ootori Branch in Europe and Greater America, had his own businesses and investments on the same area, mainly in France, England, Brazil, Cuba and some part of America like Texas and such.

His brother's latest business deal in Nevada was also included, but it stated there as well that three fifths of his investment, properties and businesses was named to his son, Akira, a part of the remaining two was named after Haruhi and the last would be to Akito, himself.

It overwhelmed him to know how responsible his brother could be. With how things were going when Kyosuke's was still alive, his brother was perceptive enough to ensure that his family would be well taken care off whether with the help of the Ootori fortune or not.

Next he decided to check his 'nephew's 'dossier. It stated there that his nephew was born on spring, February 17th of the year 2005. For a four-year old boy, his IQ was far better than any average kid. He's a genius. A prodigy in playing violin and piano, with the privileged of being able to play a solo piano concerto in front of the queen of England herself at the raw age of 3 under his belt, the music society was going crazy about the kid, especially when they heard that he started to play the violin as well.

It was said that because of his extraordinary talent, his nephew was invited to study at the royal school in Buckingham and it was then said that he would go there this coming fall. Aside from all this, it was also said that the said boy had already recorded two piano albums and was currently on its platinum status with regards to copies sold and still increasing.

No wonder his father was so taken to the said child. Engrossed and taken enough for him to cradle the said boy with his arms on public. He wouldn't be surprised to see the picture of loving grandfather and son tomorrow morning, along side with the funeral story.

The business sense of the child was still soon to be seen, although there was once a time from the last three days and three nights they had been together, he had once heard the father and son talking about Frankfurt Stock Market, if he heard it correctly, his brother was asking his son on what to do with his stocks on the market. Due to stress and lacked of sleep, he couldn't recall what the kid's answer was.

Halting before placing a finger on the side of his forehead, rubbing it counterclockwise, Kyoya stood up from where he was sitting before going to his stash of wines and spirits to get something hard and strong.

He would be looking at Haruhi's dossier… he needed something strong to keep him sane and logical. And so, when he finally got what he needed from the corner bar, he then picked the last folder on the table before flipping the pages.

The first thing that caught his eyes was the picture of a beautiful woman with brown hair, long enough to reach her shoulders, styled in a practical yet attractive way, framing her face while keeping the business look and yet looked more elegant than stiff. Then he noticed those eyes, those eyes that he loved so much. A pair of brown eyes, deep and huge.

He could remember that back in Ouran, those eyes always seemed to look at him like he was a puzzle to digest and yet he felt like it was reaching his soul. It held innocence and mirth, sometimes boredom but more often than not… it held… a spark of challenge.

But now, as he looked at the picture before him, those eyes, even though still deep and huge, those brown orbs held nothing of its innocence but it entailed a knowing spark… more appropriately… wisdom.

Those eyes that once held innocence and mirth, now held wisdom far from her age, and it… overwhelmed him, also… saddened him.

The next thing that caught his attention was the name underneath the picture and he almost broke the glass on his hand. The name said… Ootori, Haruhi.

He cursed as disdain erupted from within his soul. If only things went smoothly before… the name wouldn't make his blood boil. That name would be bringing pride and joy to his heart… but because things happened and things had changed to where everything is… he hated the name. Hated it to his core.

Proceeding, trying to ignore the little pains he's currently feeling… it was then he found out how successful the only woman he had loved had become. She's currently one of the most respected, formidable and sought after lawyer in Europe. She specialized on international corporate law and she's currently one of the major partner of the most prestigious law firm not only in Europe but the US as well… the most wanted firm in the world… THE FIRM. Ootori, Haruhi is one of the few partners of 'THE FIRM'.

Aside from never ending successful cases she had won for the past five years even before Akira was born, Haruhi was also considered to be one of the most formidable women in the world. The Ootori name was just another piece to a never ending of why's. And even though he felt like he was cheated since he should be the one who should be experiencing all those things with her, he still felt proud that she had achieved everything she did.

Taking a quick deep breath, Kyoya rubbed his forehead to ease some of the stress he's currently feeling. Stopping himself from hauling Haruhi to her feet and punishing her until she understood what she had done to him was more of an effort than he thought it would be.

He was on his second glass of scotch when a pair of smooth arms slid from her neck to his broad chest, opening his buttons one by one. He closed his eyes as he let his senses work for him.

He felt few lingering kisses were being given to his nape as a hand made its way inside his polo. His suite was long forgotten on the chair at the far corner of where he was seated. A few teasing blows to his ear before he felt a wet lick was given to one of his ear.

He felt himself readying as the woman continued to suck and lapped on his ear with her hands working overtime with his polo and belt. He felt her leave him alone for a while before she felt her move in front of him.

He felt her fumbled on his belt before she unzipped and unsnapped his pants. Pulling it out of him eagerly, he felt her fingers lightly touched the skin just above his boxers, making him even harder, that's why when she got him free of his boxers, his member sprang forward hitting his stomach before he felt her wrapped her fingers around him and in just a moment, she straddled him before guiding his member to his opening.

She was riding him on his couch with his eyes close. She could hear her gasped and whimpers as she impaled herself on him, ensuring that he's fully and wholly inside her sheath. But even though he could hear her thrashing, he deemed to block her out as he let himself imagine someone else. As he let himself remember a part of his memory that he would never forget, that he would always treasure and before the woman could even say 'oh yes', he had grabbed her waist tightly before pushing her beneath him, pounding so hard that she could imagine her opening beyond possible for him. He could care less if she's hurting or enjoying it.

************

After from graduating from Ouran, she could count how many times she had been inside this house. Before she was just a part, a member of a dysfunctional club called Ouran Host Club. The only time she could be welcomed to such outrageously huge mansion, was during the moments she had been vouched to wake the demon king, or when they were supposed to be doing something trivial and they had to fetch, forced, Kyoya to go with them by kidnapping him inside his own house.

But then after she had been admitted to Tokyo University as their top student, a scholar and a promising Law student, the invitation for her to be with the Ootori family had increased. Sometimes, it was supposed to be a tea party at first, only to find herself in the middle of the entire Ootori first family, naming, Yoshio Ootori, Fuyuumi Shiido, Kyosuke Ootori, Akito Ootori and of course, the shadow king, Kyoya Ootori.

She would be fetch by Tachibana, Kyoya's personal confidant every time the family had decided to get together, of course that was just on the first few months, but then after that, some other Ootori personal personnel would come to her school or part time job to pick her up, the only time that she would get a free time to herself and some enforced free days from work were the times that she needed to study for her exams.

The tea parties also escalated, she then invited to go to some formal parties as a date of one of the three Ootori sons or sometimes, she would be invited to go to Yoshio's office just to sit down and listen to some lawful squabbles.

The trips for those business meetings were fruitful but of course, it had its priced. She then obligated to go with one of Yoshio's son for a date, a night out, a party or even just lunch, late breakfast or dinner with the family.

It was only later when she finally realized the reason for all those times that she was forced, invited, to go with them. The Ootori Patriarch wanted her to be his daughter-in-law, period.

It was just fortunate that she's falling in love with one of those sons. She's falling in love or in love with Ootori Kyoya, the one and only Shadow King. And so when they finally told everyone about their relationship, she felt whole and complete.

It was the time of complete bliss. She felt like she was just playing with him. Every single day was filled with fun and unpredictable things. There were the times when she would get kidnapped after a gruesome test only for her to find herself in the middle of Bali, or wherever the Shadow King deemed it necessary to go.

It was her graduation in College, she got accelerated after taking series of exams that enabled her to skip or passed certain units without even taking them, that Kyosuke Ootori finally told her in a very uncomfortable way that marriage to her was also a key to be the head of the Ootori Group of Companies.

Yoshio Ootori dangled not only the entire Ootori fortune, but also her to his son for them to compete each other like hyenas.

And so on the night she just accepted a job in one of the most prestigious law firm in Japan, her world crumbled like a set of domino on a pattern festival. Her dreams, her life, her world were turned upside down.

And of course, that was five years ago. That was five years since she got married to one Ootori Akito.

Pulling her shawl nearer to her body as she sat on this particular spot at the so-called Emerald Garden, she could smell the clean, fresh and sweet scent of the air. Her body relaxed instantly as the still cold midnight breeze played with her hair as it flattered her shawl. It was a refreshing feeling, like a welcome home embrace for her and as odd as it may seemed, for five years of having a successful career, being well-known not by somebody else's means but by her own merits, and having a wonderful husband and son, she felt that just being hear, with closed eyes, and feeling cold was the most serene her soul felt.

Tilting her head as her face welcomed the supposed to be starry sky, Ootori Haruhi felt like being Fujioka Haruhi once again. Her very soul was singing praises for her as she inhaled the flowery scent of the air. Her heart beats like it was on a rock show in the middle of Tokyo. Her body tingled like it was being caressed in the most passionate way and her mind was as clear as a calm blue sea. She felt ecstatic and refreshed.

She loved this feeling. She loved how everything felt for her… but even though how peaceful this very place brought her, she knew she had to go. She knew she had to leave. She knew that for the betterment of everyone, she had to go back to England. She had to go back to the world of make pretend, of fairy tales, of honeys and sweets.

Looking up on the sky once more, figuring different constellation like she used to do when she's childish and believes in fantasy, Ootori Haruhi decided that even if it's just for tonight she'll be a Fujioka once again.

************

After his little play time with the foolish blonde turned brunette, Kyoya parked his Bentley on the covered garage at the side of the mansion. He was about to enter the house by its east door when his eyes took the elaborated maze of the Emerald Garden.

Emerald Garden was the garden her mother created and treasured when she was still alive. He remembered that this was the place they usually take afternoon breaks with her. He could still remembered all those tales she would tell him, tales about chivalry, being a gentleman, a prince and his destined princess, hidden treasures and more. He never grew tired of all those stories. Those were the only things that kept his childhood normal, if anything with his childhood could be considered normal.

That place was special to him since he was a kid and it became more special to him when he brought her here. This was the place where she would go to hide from all those suffocating atmosphere those parties brought her. This was the place where they would often go just to look at the sky and count those so-called falling stars.

Just remembering those senseless things they did make him smile his true forgotten smile. He just never failed to do uncharacteristic things when she was with him and it amazed him. It amazed him that she had the power to make her do those things even though she never asked them from him at all.

Taking a quick trip towards that long forgotten garden, Kyoya almost thanked and cursed heaven when he caught the sight of the woman he been missing with his every waking day. He still loves her, that's what his body and soul was telling him but then again as he watched how the wind played with her hair, how the midnight breeze blew her red shawl away from her body, sculpting it to perfection, Kyoya never thought that it would be possible to feel jealous like he was feeling like this.

He was feeling something waking up on his body. The beast who had been waiting for moments like this, ever since she arrived and within arms length from him, was starting to awaken and if he would like to keep his distance away from her for both of their sakes, he should take a turn around and walked back to his room and do whatever he should do.

Taking his resolution of leaving her alone, Kyoya cursed when she tilted her head up, exposing that smooth skin of her neck for him to feast and with a just one smile, Kyoya found himself walking urgently towards her before he took her shoulders, turning her towards him, giving her a lip crashing lip locked.

***********************End of Chapter Two

* * *

**

A/N: **Thank you for all those who had begun reading this fic and especially those who had included TBTL to their alerts... **

**But please do leave a review... it let me know what you expect of this story and let me know your point of views... sometimes those comments as long as they were done constructively were important on having a clear idea on how to start again.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: TRUTH BENEATH THE LIES**

**Author:ecyoj06**

**Rating: M**

**Anime:Ouran High school Host Club**

**Pairing:KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Genre:Hurt/Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

**Summary:After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. It's not because her heart never wanted to be back, but because there's someone she didn't want to see… how could she faced a man she betrayed after loving her with all of his life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… the Host Club…

* * *

  
**

**Chapter ThreE**

"Mama…" He heard a little voice called out from a far. He was about to go to the office, it was eleven in the morning and he just got out of his room when he heard his little voice and without understanding why, he just hid himself in the comforting shadows.

"What time is it?" He heard him growled to whoever he's speaking with. It amused him. "Where's my mother and who are you?"

"S-sir…" The poor female voice quaked in fear. "The mistress was at the dining hall with your father and grandfather. I-I'm your maid at disposal. Your father asked me to-to wake you up."

"Of course." He heard the boy uttered in dangerous tone after a long pause. "Trust him not consider my jetlag."

"E-excuse me?" The maid asked startled. He could just imagine her big eyes from hearing such words from a four-year old boy who's supposed to be adorable.

"Never mind." The boy said once more. "I'll just freshen up… even though I hate to."

"I-I'll help you sir."

"No need." The boy dismissed. "I'm more than capable to take care of myself. You don't need to bother your shaking self."

"I-I'm sorry." He heard the maid uttered before watching her get out of the slightly opened room. He could visibly see that the poor young girl was shaking, as if she had seen the devil himself.

**************

"Are you alright?" The young lady, maybe on her 18th years of living, turned, only to pale further upon recognizing the Ootori Heir. "You don't look so good."

"H-hai." The young woman uttered before bowing. "Good morning, Master Kyoya."

"Good morning… Kiri-san, am I correct?" He asked.

"Hai… I'm Hishi Kiri, Master Kyoya." The girl told him, still on her mid bow. "Sir Akito asked me to be Sir Akira's disposal. I'm waiting for the young sir to come down for late breakfast."

"Good morning." Another voice quipped in as soon as the door opened, revealing a raven-haired boy with glasses. "Good morning, Uncle Kyoya."

"Good morning." He answered back as he studied the boy. There's something different about him.

"If you're wondering what's different…" The boy cut through his thoughts. "It was the glasses. My eyes were blurry during the morning. More specifically if I just woke up."

"I see." He uttered but then he remembered seeing him a couple of times without them.

"Contacts." The boy supplied for his benefit. "Mama thought it wasn't necessary but my PA's and PR people thought it was necessary enough for publicity, something with deep black mysterious eyes, or something."

"Right." He said after a chuckle left him. It was true that the boy looked more enigmatic with his contacts. He could surmise that he looked like an angel; on the contrary… the glasses he's wearing right now made him looked like some cunning little devil. "You frightened Kiri-san this morning."

"I did?" The boy asked, quite uninterested, as they started to head out to the parlor.

"Yeah." He said, making the young woman blush. "She was shaking in fear."

"N-no." Kiri objected from behind them. "I'm fine, young Sir."

"Are you implying that the Ootori Heir was a liar then?" Akira asked the young woman while the boy looked at her side ways, making his glasses glinted.

"N-no." Kyoya could almost felt his chest vibrated by the torn looked of the maid. It's obvious that the poor woman didn't know what to say. Should she admit that she was indeed scared and offended by the said boy or should she offend the Ootori Heir instead? She's completely at loss for words.

"It's okay." They heard the little boy said suddenly with an apologetic smile towards the maid. "You could admit that I offend you when you woke me up."

"B-but…"

"Kiri-san," the little boy started with patient laced voice. "I assume that my father didn't tell you anything for precaution. Did he?"

"Umm…no, young Sir." The maid admitted.

"Then for starters, never touch me when you wake me up. My mother was the only one who had that privilege. Secondly, don't pull the curtains open before I actually freshen up, I don't like lights in the morning, it hurts my eyes." The boy pointed out. "And lastly, don't blabber in front of me, it irritated me. You could admit that I somewhat offended you this morning, don't worry, you're not the first."

Kyoya was completely amused before he realized that they were already in front of the salon where everyone was supposed to be waiting for them.

'Now, let's see what was in stored for me.' He mused as he let his face return to its impassive mask. 'Haruhi…'

*********************

Haruhi was settled on her chair while waiting for her son to come down and join them. She woke up early, or more precisely, she never got the chance to actually sleep, and decided to go down to the library before dawn.

She needed a place where she could be alone. She needed to be away from Akito for a while for her to be able to sort things out by herself. What ever happened the night before was something that's uncalled for, and she couldn't find it in her to forget it.

She had stayed inside the room, contemplating on what to do when everyone started to come back from dream land. She wanted to act as if nothing happened but she knew that it would be hard. She never was a good liar, for one.

And so, when Akito opened the door of the library and found her, she felt her heart constricted when he looked at her like he's deciphering something. It took a while before he started to get close to her before he snaked his arms around her and give her a comforting kiss.

"Haruhi." Akito called out to her, bringing her back to their conversation. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She answered. "Just lack of sleep."

"You shouldn't have stayed awake like that last night. " Akito chastised. "Sakura would behead me if she saw those black stuffs under your eyes."

"I'll tell her I sneaked out." Haruhi smiled. "And I promise to sleep this afternoon."

"I'll ask one maid to bring you a lavender tea, or would you prefer jasmine?" Yoshio quipped in. His son was right. Haruhi indeed looked like she's wary of something. "The teas would help you relax and sleep better."

"Thank you, Otou-sama." Haruhi said gratefully before the door opened to reveal a freshly dressed boy with an equally smart looking man in business suit.

"Good morning, Mama." The boy greeted before giving her a kiss and settling himself beside her. "Good morning Papa. Good morning, Oji-sama."

"Good morning." Yoshio greeted back, contented with how the boy brought himself. It spoke off confidence and very Ootori for his opinion. "How's your sleep?"

"It's good." The said boy answered after sipping his milk. "I got to practice a bit last night before sleeping."

"Ohh…" The proud grand father smiled before continuing his animated conversation with his grand son. "Was it because Louie-san designed this menu for you?"

"No." Akira told his father with a scowl. "That's because those people back in England signed me up for a concert here in Japan."

"A concert?" Haruhi asked with knitted brows. "I never heard there would be one here in Japan. Akito?"

"Haruhi…" Akito started as he wiped his mouth. "Lady Venice called last night to tell me that the royal family wished to see Akira even for a closed parlor concert. It would be good relationship establishment for him, that's why I agreed. I was so tired last night that's why I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay Mama." Akira added to save his father. "It's just a three piece concert. More of it would be face sake."

"Face sake?" Haruhi repeated as she looked at both father and son. "When did you started sounding like a business man?"

"Since I was born?" Akira answered with a mischievous smile that made the Ootori Patriarch laughed.

"Excellent." Yoshio said after composing himself. "I never failed to notice how brilliant my grand son is. Next time, I'll let you meet some of my business partners during golf."

"I would love to, grandfather." Akira said while beaming excitedly. Golf was one his favorite sport, full of calculation, right stroke and extensive and careful planning. "That would be great! Isn't it Mama?'

"Sure." Haruhi grumbled. "Except for the fact that it would be another 'Face Sake'."

"It's not." Akira said while taking a bite of his sandwich. "I love golf."

"Of course." Haruhi grumbled bitterly as she eyed her husband who's trying his best not to laugh.

**************

Breakfast passed uneventful after that little chit chat on the earlier time of the said meal. It was nearly twelve in the afternoon when they finished and the maids brought in deserts and teas.

Akira was already on the music room when the adults decided to have a little talk about some matters.

"Haruhi." Akito started as she watched his wife stiff shoulders. "If you're tired you should go to sleep. I'll have one of the maids brought you the tea, Otou-san had suggested."

"Thank you." Haruhi said, never taking her eyes of her lap. "That would be great."

"Off you go now, then." Akira said while helping her stand. "Maria-san, would you please help my wife back to our room?"

"My pleasure, Sir Akito." Maria, one of the oldest helper said while following Haruhi out.

"Haruhi…" Akito called out before she could get out of the parlor. "I would be going out with Sakura to visit someone after this tea with Otou-san and Kyoya. I would be back later today."

"Alright." Haruhi smiled. "You don't need to look for me before leaving."

"I'll take Akira with me, Haruhi." Yoshio added before taking another sip of his tea, giving an impression to Haruhi that the Patriarch was informing her of his plans, not really asking her permission at all.

"That's alright with me, Otou-sama." She said before finally leaving. She just needed to get away. She could feel the way he's looking at her and it unnerved her. She felt like a prey and the last thing she needed would be to have her husband be suspicious enough to deduce whatever happened.

******************

_Startled by a hand that grabbed her shoulders, Haruhi barely opened her eyes when her lips were imprisoned by another pair of lips that was so familiar to her. Not even realizing what's really happening to her, the hand grabbing her shoulders slid sensuously from her shoulders to her back until it settled on her waist, pulling her closer and confined to an obviously male body._

_A moment passed before she felt him nipped her lips, letting his tongue ghostly graced her bottom lip, she gasped as a new sensation traveled from her lips to the tips of her being. Her intruder took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, hence, his ministrations and his attempt to engage her in a passionate kiss._

_Unsuccessful with his attempt, Haruhi heard his frustrated groaned at the back of his throat. She was about to break free when she felt his hand suddenly pulled her nightgown higher until it exposed her white thighs, making her shivered before he caressed her flesh with his warm hand._

_Unable to control her body reactions, Haruhi felt herself hummed, not just due to cold but also to something else, and it seemed to her that her captor noticed it for she felt him smirked before the said insolent hand moved to her inner thighs._

_Groaning, she was bidden unaware of her own actions when she just realized she was kissing him back with more passion that she had ever kissed since Kyo… _

_'Damn.' Was the only thing her mind had comprehended when the realization of who she was kissing hit her. She was kissing her ex-boyfriend and currently, brother-in-law._

_Mastering almost all the self control and energy she could get, she pushed him away from her. When she had won the straggle, the first thing she managed to do was inhale as many oxygen her lungs could accommodate, but it seemed like her breathing was still limited because even how faint it sounded, she could hear her own ragged breathing._

_"Wha-what are you doing?!" She tried to scream at him, only to manage a firm small pitiful voice that suggested that she's just trying to be rational but can not. "Kyoya… let go."_

_She could feel his breathing, long shallow slow breathing. She could feel how hot his body had become even through his clothes. She berated herself when she almost looked up and stared at him. She shouldn't do that if she still wanted to be where her rational side was dictating her to be._

_She could still feel his hand on her back. He's still caressing her thigh, slow ghostly strokes. She could feel him throbbed… wait… throbbed?_

_That's when she finally realized that she was saved with a hairs breath of luck and sanity. She finally realized that her bottom was already hunched on the center table of the gazebo. One of her legs was already wrapped around his hips while the other; she couldn't even touch the Earth with her toes. His already aligned with her. Just a little shove of her garments side ways and a little unsnapping and unzipping and they almost did it._

_"Kyoya…" Haruhi started again, pained. "Please…"_

_"Please? What, Haruhi?" He asked her with the same deep calming voice like before. "As you finally realized, that request could lead us to two different things. Which one are you asking for? I don't want to make a mistake."_

_"Please…" She repeated while clutching his polo with her fist, desperately trying to hold on to her logic and at the same trying her hardest not to beg him to stay even though her very soul was beseeching the very exact thing. "Let go of me."_

_"Haruhi." Kyoya murmured. _

_He didn't move. He didn't even lift a finger. He stayed as the same way as he had done before she had pleaded him. He's still breathing shallow. His heart was still beating double time and his hands were still on her. He just stood still, like how she did for over 5 years time… and if she thought that those five years of stand still was comforting, this stand still was very agonizing and painful._

_"Please." She repeated. Desperation and wanting to be understood laced her voice. "Please, Kyoya-senpai."_

_His body had gone rigid. After hearing her called him in such a way she had called him when he was still just a co-member of the same club. The same name she always addressed him when he was just Kyoya to her. The same way when they weren't together, when she's just Haruhi and he's just Kyoya. It pained him, she knew it pained him… but maybe, who knows, if it's the same intensity of pain she's in._

_After a couple of seconds or so passed before he released her, a moment before he enclosed her face with his hand, placing a soft, chaste kiss to her swollen lips. And maybe… just maybe… that kiss was more painful… more painful than any other things they had felt… she had felt, for that kiss was like… maybe that kiss was his way of saying… goodbye?_

***********

Haruhi woke up with tears on her eyes. It had been years since she last woke up from her sleep while crying. It was during the first two years of her marriage with his husband and then Akito managed to pull her away from misery. He did everything. And yet, with just one episode that had happened to her last night, here she was again… crying during her sleep.

***********

He's at his limit. Watching her defenseless, enjoying her peaceful slumber, he almost lost all of his self control. He's too close on walking towards that bed she's currently in, tearing every irritating cloth she's wrapped in just to be able to touch her, just for a chance to feel her.

But then he knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. He knew that she would never indulge with him. It could be rape, and that's something his heart could never take. He could never stomach the fact that he had raped her if that ever happened.

And so, after excusing himself to his brother and father, with an excuse of an urgent business call to his room, Kyoya found himself sneaking inside the guest room where the only girl he ever loved lay defenseless in the middle of the bed.

She still looked like a kid, he smiled. She still had the same way of curling her body when she's asleep. Her brows were slightly knitted like he could remember while her mouth still had that adorable pout he loved to kiss every time they got the chance to wake up together in bed.

The way her hair spread on the pillow made her more enticing to the eyes. Her flushed cheeks made her more delectable and irresistible. The way her arm bent in an elegant way, made her looked more sophisticated and the way she looked like an innocent baby made his heart falter.

She's still them same way like she was before, at least when she's asleep, that is. But nonetheless, he still found her the same way before, and only heaven could testify on how hard he's trying to control himself from going over to her and lay down beside her.

Enjoying his silent moment with her, even though she's asleep, Kyoya almost jumped out of his body when Haruhi started to whimper and begun to cry. He was about to go over beside her, to place her in his protective embrace, when he had managed to remind himself that his not even invited to be inside her room on the first place.

Pained by her inability to do anything to relieve her worries, Kyoya could only place his hand over his forehead before letting his masked slipped. He wanted to be there for her but he knew she would never allow it. That's why, when he knew she was about to wake up, Kyoya Ootori did something he never knew he would ever do. He ran away. He hid behind his tail and run away. And even it's painful not only to his pride but also to his heart, Kyoya left her, knowing that it would be easier for her to go back to sleep if they would not meet like this. If she knew that he's nowhere near her.

Closing the door behind him, Kyoya's eyes closed tightly just when he heard her exclaimed out loud upon waking, followed by not so concealed sobs, and God knows, how that sound tortured him. He had to stay away from her, even how painful it would be… He had to be so far from her that it would be impossible for him to smell her lavender scent. He had to be away… even though it meant two weeks of painful and agonizing yearning for one Ootori Kyoya.

*********************

_Seven Years Ago…_

_Emerald Garden, Ootori Mansion…._

_1900 hours_

_"Kyoya…" A sweet voice yelled out, her laugh wasn't concealed by her sudden outburst. "That's not even fair!"_

_"Nothing's fair in this world Haruhi." He heard Ootori Kyoya said. It still amazed him every time he heard him spoke to her with that carefree nature that couldn't be often seen. None of the Ootori men could be seen that way._

_"All you have to do is give my book back." Haruhi answered. "I've never bothered you when you're the one who had to do something… why do you have to snatch my book away?"_

_"Hmmmm…." He got closer; closer enough to be able to see what's going on. As masochistic as it could be, there's this urged in him to go nearer but concealed to their viewing. He just had to see this. _

_"Kyo…ya?" He heard her again. That sweet little voice that's full of determination and strong will, he loved that voice. He loved the sound of it better when it's used to call his name, and he loved the woman best, but too bad… it seemed to him that he's already too late to stake a claim, for his heart broke to pieces of fragile glass when he saw him closed the distance between them. His whole being was dumped to an abyss when he saw his own brother claimed the lips of the woman he loved._

**********

"Day dreaming?" Startled by being caught, Akito's gaze focused on the figure grinning in front of him. "It's rare to see you day dreaming, Ootori-senpai."

"That's because I never day dreamed at all." Akito scowled playfully as he signaled for the waiter to approach them. "How's your mother taking your sudden come back?"

"She almost dragged me to meet you just to say 'thank you'." Sakura said with a bewildered look, as if remembering something. "Not to mention that she also liked to tell you to give me back to her."

"Typical her." Akito chuckled. Sakura's mother, the second daughter of a former Diet Member, was a princess on her own right. The woman, Nikigami Tomoyo, was a formidable woman if she wanted it to be, and thinking of the possibilities of the said woman ordering him to let her daughter stay back in Japan was frightening in its amusing way.

"That's not even funny at all." Sakura said with exasperation. "It's not like you're the only reason why I stayed in England."

The waiter came with their drinks. He could visibly see the look he's giving his companion, not to mention the intriguing stare they were receiving from the other customers.

"We are not engaged on that kind of relationship." Sakura said through her gritted teeth. The loudness of her voice was enough to ensure that everyone heard her loud and clear. "I'm a very respectable woman. Engaging on a relationship with a married man was not on my list."

As soon as the temperature dropped to freezing point, the stared they were receiving suddenly vanished like it was not even there before. It was funny on his point of view but the scowl the woman opposite him was giving out was a clear indication that it's not her cup of tea.

"The least I needed was a column on a gossip paper with my name of it with a tag of Ootori mistress on the same note." Sakura stated as she sipped her tea. "What's with that elaborated story about you and your wife anyway?"

"What do you mean?" He asked feigning ignorance, although he very well knew what he's talking about. The day after they arrived, a story about his return was printed on every business section of every broadsheet in town.

After Kyosuke's funeral, the story about his entire family was then circulating the nation. It if he think about it, it was indeed quite elaborated, even the story about Haruhi's background was even printed on it.

"Let's cut the chase." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow. "I had contacted a friend. He would be discreet about it. I told him the circumstances and he understood."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She affirmed him. "What do you think of me? Stupid?"

"Nah…" He smirked. "Never stupid… Gullible though."

"What ever." She exclaimed. "Let's just get over it and done."

"Easy." He chuckled making her more irritated. "I'm just kidding."

"By the way…" Sakura interjected just as he laid down some cash on the table. "What's bothering you? Don't even try to hide it, you k now it won't work."

"I know." He admitted solemnly. "But, let's not talk about it here."

"Right."

******************

"I see." She sighed after he told her what happened. "Does she know?"

"Of course not." He answered with a bitter smile. "I would just hurt her if I tell her I knew about it."

"But you're the one who's hurting." Sakura depended. "It's not fair."

"It's not fair for her to be married to someone she's not in love with." Akito said while gazing up on the sky. "It's not even pleasant to share your bed to someone you're not in love with."

"She'd been doing that for five years." Sakura rationalized. "It's enough time for her to get used to it."

"She's used to it." He told her. "But that didn't mean she loved it."

"It's not like you forced her to marry you." Sakura almost shouted at him if not for the fear of someone hearing this scandalous truth. "You didn't force her to be married to you. She had no right to make you feel miserable."

"I didn't force her. I offered her a way out. I subtly suggested on her unfocused mind that marrying me would clear every piece of her problem, that it would save her and my brother." He knew how it really was. He just knew. "And she's not making me feel miserable. I'm making myself miserable."

Silence reigned between them. Of course Sakura knew the truth behind their marriage. She knew everything. She's even the only one who opposed the said marriage when he phoned her to tell her about it. She knew something like this would soon happen. Like what he recalled her telling him; it would only need for Haruhi and Kyoya to be within arms length for their so-called marriage to be over.

"If she really lost it…" He heard her started with a quiet voice. "What would you do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to dodge the question, but she didn't let him.

"What if they did it?" Sakura said. "What if you saw her having sex with your brother right in front of your eyes?"

"Sakura…" Akito started to shut her up but failed.

"No, really… what would you do?" Sakura asked further. "What would you do if they didn't manage to help themselves and Kyoya had pushed it through?"

"You're the one who said it…" She continued. "She loves him. And for five years she got used to sharing her bed with you… but that doesn't compare to her love for him. What would you do if she finally realized that five years was enough?"

"I-it's okay… isn't it?" He said with a bitter smile before facing her. "I'm practically dying anyway."

***********************End of chapter III.**

Page | 8

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all those who had viewed, read and (especially) reviewed this fanfiction. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Feel free to drop a review... Reviews made me more inspired...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: TRUTH BENEATH THE LIES**

**Author:ecyoj06**

**Rating: M**

**Anime:Ouran High school Host Club**

**Pairing:KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Genre:Hurt/Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

**Summary:After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. It's not because her heart never wanted to be back, but because there's someone she didn't want to see… how could she faced a man she betrayed after loving her with all of his life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… the Host Club…

* * *

  
**

**Chapter FouR**

**Seven Years Ago**

_"I'm not going to repeat myself." Ootori Yoshio uttered sternly as he looked at his sons. "I want Fujioka Haruhi to be my daughter-in-law."_

_"Father…"Akito started. "We all knew that you had an eye for that commoner but… are you telling us three… to go and pursue her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But father, Ms. Fujioka might not like that idea." Akito continued as he noticed the smirk that's playing on his elder brother's face while his youngest sibling was just impassive… or so it looked. "It might not be of good for us if we do just that, remember… the Suou family was also looking at her on the same light."_

_"Exactly." Yoshio said as he sipped his wine. "I would never take it lightly if that 'family' got her before us."_

_"What's at stake?" Kyosuke asked as he let his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Father, I'm sure we all knew that there would be some kind of… reward perhaps."_

_"Aside from having a splendid woman for a wife…" The Ootori patriarch started. "Marriage to one Fujioka Haruhi meant the same with being my legal heir."_

_Dumbfounded by what their father had told them, the three Ootori's sat still on their chair as if praying that even for once; their father would announce that it was just a joke._

_"Are you serious?" Kyosuke asked bewildered. "She's nothing but a commoner!"_

_"Yes." Yoshio smiled frostily as he started to leave his seat. "A commoner that holds the key for the chair of my rightful heir."_

_Watching their father leave, the three men continued to sit still, contemplating their own thoughts._

_'A commoner.' Kyosuke madly clenched his jaws. 'Ridiculous!'_

_'I can't believe it.' Akito didn't know if he's going to smile or be sad about it. Ever since he first saw her, during that time that she was assigned to wake his brother from his slumber, he knew she was special. Who knew his father would make it clear that she 'is' special. 'What should I do?'_

_'Damn that old man.' Kyoya exclaimed to himself. 'How dare he include her on this ridiculous game?'_

_Akito watched as his younger brother closed his eyes before standing up as if nothing happened. He might looked like the same, impassive and cold but the stiffness of his shoulder and the rigidness of his legs gave him away. His brother hated this idea._

_**LATER THAT NIGHT….**_

_He was about to go to his room when he suddenly decided to talk to his father. He was right outside his office, the door slightly ajar, when he heard them talking._

_'This is too much!' Kyoya's anger could be detected through his tone of voice. 'How could you do this?'_

_"It's actually easy Kyoya." Yoshio told him nonchalantly. "You just saw me did it, right?"_

_"Haruhi is not a toy to play with." Kyoya said. "You shouldn't have dragged her into this game."_

_"I'll do what I pleased." Yoshio told him. His amusement on his son's outburst, totally gone. "It's your fault. If you just agreed with me, nothing of this would have happened."_

_"I would never woe her just to impress you."_

_"Ohhh…" Akito heard his father's mocking voice. "Are you saying you love her?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

_"I see." Yoshio said. "Then Kyoya, are you telling me that because I announced my intention of having her as my daughter you would just silently back away?"_

_"Never." Kyoya said in gritted teeth. "I would never let her be with anybody else especially if it because you dangled her together with the family fortune through this game."_

_"That's all I needed to hear."_

_Akito silently walked away. He couldn't believe it. Just when he finally felt overwhelmed and out of worries about his inkling affection towards the Ouran scholar, he found out that his father was just actually using them to taunt his youngest son._

_'How could you be so cruel?' He asked no one in particular. 'But that doesn't mean I'll back out because of this.'_

**Present Times…**

"Everything's in order." Sakura told him as soon as he had managed to button his shirt. "I had passed your recent laboratory tests."

"Thank you." Akito told her. "I owe you."

"No you don't." Akito smiled at her. She was always kind to him… sometimes he even found himself wishing that he fell for her instead, of course that was before Haruhi and him got married. "What's with that wistful look?"

"I just recalled that day that I actually prayed that I had fallen for you instead of Haruhi. Maybe if that happened instead, I wouldn't be feeling this way." Akito honestly told her, oblivious of her growing blush. "Of course that happened for just a day or two… I instantly imagined being nagged by you like a naughty pre-schooler and I immediately declined."

"Stupid." Sakura uttered while taking her lab gown, her back facing him to cover her face. "Miyamoto called while you're sleeping. He said something about merchandise you had bought. Care of telling me about it?"

"Nah…" Akito said while smirking. "It would only excite you."

"Damn you!" Sakura said as she threw a book at him. "It was back on college! I didn't know there was that kind of stuff with that punch."

"Sure…" Akito said but after a while his smiles vanished. "I almost lost it when I saw them taking advantage of you. I'm sorry for not looking after at you properly."

"You were busy with Haruhi." Sakura uttered as she begun picking her things. "It's understandable."

"But not entirely agreeable." Akito added as he followed her out. "I'll look at you more often in the future, promise."

"No need. I don't need your promises." Sakura told him.

'Especially since I know you won't keep them at all.' She added silently to herself.

--------

"Okaa-san…" The raven haired boy uttered while tagging on his mother's skirt. "Suou-san said I should call him grand papa because you are his daughter…"

"You don't have to call him that, Akira." Haruhi told her son as they stood on a nearby fountain waiting for the Host Club members. "You could call him Oji-san instead."

"Oh." The little boy uttered. His disappointment was not completely lost to Haruhi.

"Do you want to call him that?" Haruhi asked quite bewildered.

"No." He answered flatly. His eyes gleaming with mischief as he realized that the former Host Club king was just nearby, listening like an idiot to his conversation with his mother. "I would rather call him baka-dono."

"Ba-Baka-dono?"

"Hn." Akira said. "My uncles, Kaoru-oji and Hikaru-oji, said I could call his just that. And I think it's proper after he suggested that ridiculous name to me."

"You slanderous twins…" Haruhi heard the familiar voice, catching her attention towards the nearby bushes where a blonde was yelling to two red head who were calling him names.

"I see." Haruhi smiled. Things never changed at all, not entirely that is. "Perhaps you could call him that."

"Haruhi!!!!!" Tamaki exclaimed before going on his corner of woes, only it was more… sophisticated… than before… the mushrooms were gleaming like gold.

"Was that even possible?" She heard her son asked with distaste. "I knew that he's weird."

"Akira-chan." The Haninozuka heir started as he leveled himself to their youngest companion, her son. "Where do you like to go?"

"Hmmm…." Haruhi watched him think for a while before a sudden sparks could be seen on his eyes. "I would like to see some dolphins!"

"Dolphins?" The Twins asked.

"Yeah, dolphins." Akira repeated with a nod. "England was so cold for dolphins… I don't see them much and besides, Mama and Papa were too busy to take me."

"Are we?" Haruhi feigned ignorance. "Really?"

"Yeah." Akira said with a pout. "Louie-san was all I could see most of the day, not that I mind. He was… interesting."

"I see." Another voice said while pushing his glasses back. "That's interesting."

"It is." Akira said with a cunning smile. "You could try it sometime when you drop by our house."

"I'll do that." Kyoya said with an equally cunning smile.

"Ahem." Kaoru cleared his throat, effectively taking the attention of the host club away from the two Ootori's. "It's dolphins then."

"Yay!" Akira hoorayed as he let his uncle Kaoru carried him, going to the exit.

"Neh…" Haninozuka Mitsukuni silently called out for his cousin's attention that's walking beside him at the back of the group. "It might be possible right?"

"Hn." Morinozuka Takeshi silently agreed.

"I think Ka-chan noticed it too." Haninozuka said. "Do you think Kyoya noticed it?"

"No." Morinozuka answered. "He's too busy staying away from her and sulking."

"Stupid Kyo-chan." Mitsukuni concluded as they heard another squeal from the said boy. "If he would just look closer."

"Hn."

------

**Five Years Earlier….**

_"Haru-chan…" Mitsukuni tried to reason out. "Think about it more."_

_"I can't." Haruhi uttered. "I don't have much time. Besides…"_

_"Besides…?" Mitsukuni felt like his stomach was being twisted… something already happened. "What is it, Haruhi?"_

_"I'm at the airport, Hani-senpai." Haruhi told him from the other line. "I already decided. I just got married two hours ago. Akito and I were flying to London."_

_"Haru-chan..." Mitsukuni called out._

_"I just called to let you know." She cut him with strangled voice. "You could tell them for me, and… please… look after them for me."_

_"Haru-chan…"_

_"Take care of him, Hani-senpai, I can't do that anymore… so please…" Haruhi silently added. "I'm counting on you."_

_And just with that… the line went dead. She already left the Host club for good and he knew that there's nothing he could do about it. He just hoped he would be able to do as she wished._

**End of Flashback:**

**-------------**

"Kyoya-oji…" Kyoya stared down at the little boy beside him who's busy accommodating his ice cream. After watching the dolphins, as he wished, the Host Club decided to go to some attractions. They went to the zoo, to the park and now to the amusement park. And after being busy for most of the days, Akira decided to sit quietly beside him while the Host Club members took their turn on taking Haruhi around.

"What is it?" He asked. "Do you like something else?"

"No." The little boy answered as he swung his legs back and forth. "I just want to ask you something."

"What do you like to ask?"

"Do you, by any chance, hate my mother?"

Kyoya was shocked. He never thought that this little boy could actually ask him that kind of question with straight, innocent but confident face. Placing his black berry down for awhile, Kyoya looked up at the color changing sky, trying to contemplate his answer.

"No." Was all he said?

"Alright." And was all his nephew's reply.

Moments passed, Akira had finished eating his ice cream. The team park had turned on their lights, making the whole place illuminated with fantasy and the sky had turned dark with glittering jewels but none of them had spoken up again. They just sat there together while he was pretending to check his mails on his black berry and his nephew reading some kind of violin scores.

"What made you asked me that question, Akira?" Kyoya suddenly asked before he could stop himself.

"Nothing in particular." Akira told him before turning his score. "It's just that, it seemed to me that you were avoiding my mother. More specifically, you're distancing yourself to her and I couldn't help but wonder why. Are you not in favor of this marriage?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "And I think your parents knew it."

"Because she's once a commoner?"

"No."

"Then why?" Akira asked, his score was forgotten on his lap as he looked at him directly. "Why are you against my mother marrying my father?"

"There's a reason that I don't wish to talk about…" Kyoya told him. He smiled sincerely as he managed to catch the worried expression of the little boy. "But none of those reasons was because your mother's a commoner. Her, being a commoner, made me sane."

"Kyoya-oji-san..." Akira murmured, his puzzlement completely written on his face.

"We better end this conversation," Kyoya told him while placing his indifference back on his face. "… your mother's coming."

"Hn."

-----------

Grunts, groans and harsh breathing… these things filled the room as they coupled with each other. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever thought of this… well, maybe he did but upon seeing her with him, he thought that it was impossible… but here he was… feeling her, filling her, coupling and dancing in the rhythm as old as time.

Pushing and pounding into her, he took a long breath as he felt her walls clamped him, trapping him within his walls. How good it felt like was beyond fathomable. It was heaven on Earth and he knew that this was something he would never trade with even if it was with all the richest in the world.

"Haru…hi…" He grunted quite out loud as he exploded within her.

Kissing her temple before pulling out of her and laying beside her as he pulled her closer to him, his arms draped around her in a lazy manner, Akito listened to her breathing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Haruhi?" Akito started. He felt her frown as she listened to his inquiring voice.

"Hn?"

"Are you happy with me?" Akito asked quickly so as not to be able to stop himself. He just had to have this conversation with her. "Are you satisfied with how things are?"

"What are you saying, Akito?" Haruhi worriedly asked as she looked up to him, pulling herself a little farther from him.

"It's just that…" He couldn't tell her the truth. "For the passed few days you had been restless."

"You know why I'm restless, Akito." Haruhi frankly told him. "You of all people knew that very well, but don't worry we would be leaving in a little more than a week and when we got back to London, I'll be better."

"Haruhi…" Akito started as he closed his eyes remembering something that had happened earlier.

**EARLIER THAT DAY…**

"So it seems." He said while taking his necktie off him. "I'm hoping it wasn't like that."

"Ootori-senpai." Her voice quivered. "You're so damn stubborn."

"Sakura…" Akito smiled faintly, he never saw her act so vulnerable. The folder she's holding had been long forgotten. "It's okay. I'd had the feeling that it was something like this after all, long before I contacted you."

"You had the suspicion but you never acted on it!" Sakura yelled at him, terribly unbelieving of his actions. "You could have done something about it! Things didn't have to be like this at all!"

"But it is something like this…" Akito said before going over her. He reached out to pull her towards him but she slapped his hand before turning her back on him. Her shoulders told him that she was crying. "Sorry, Sakura, but thinking about it now… maybe… no, apparently… I decided to end things like this. I had to, and you know that too."

"I hate you!" She said silently. "I hate you so much… I hate you."

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before taking her into his arms with her back pressed firmly into him and his arms wrapped around her as she continuously cried and whispered how much she hated him?

"Sakura…" Akito closed his eyes waiting for her to calm down. He didn't want his to happen. He didn't want to involve her, to hurt her, but he had to do this… he had to be like this to have the courage, to be able to set out his plans.

"I'm sorry." He told her once again before kissing the side of her head, letting her cry some more.

**PRESENT TIME….**

"You're spacing out." He heard his wife said. "Stop thinking about it, Akito. I would never do something that would take Akira's happy family away from him. You're my husband… regardless of what ever it entails… technically and legally, you are my husband… so stop thinking about unnecessary things. I would never betray you."

Smiling faintly to his wife, Akito pulled her head towards him, inhaling her scent that was so sweet especially now that it was mixed with their coupling earlier, he smiled bitterly on top of her head as his thoughts went around his head as he realized what tomorrow would be bringing them.

'I'm sorry Haruhi.' Akito told himself as the moon continued to glare outside their window. 'I know you won't betray me… but I guess I have to force you to.'

--------

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as she watched him moved towards her table. "I thought you had a meeting. You said so this morning at breakfast.'

"This is the meeting I'm talking about this morning." Kyoya told him expressionlessly as he sat across from her. "I'm meeting with some representative of a winery from France."

"I'm meeting with them as well." Haruhi told him. "Akito asked me to meet them with one of your executives. He wanted to make sure the contract would be drafted to Ootori Groups advantage."

"Of course." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses towards his eyes. "It's expected to be up to our utmost advantage."

"Then Ootori-sama…" Kyoya flinched upon hearing her business tone. "As the Ootori Group's legal counsel, I'll make sure that this would be to your 'utmost advantage'."

"I expected nothing less, Ootori Haruhi." Haruhi frowned, he stressed her name more than what's necessary. "You're an 'Ootori' after all. You should do nothing less than the standard of the name you currently hold."

Haruhi was about to say something when the receptionist, Kyoya's secretary, announced the arrival of the said partners.

"And Haruhi…" Kyoya continued as he stood up, straightening his suit. "That standard is more than above average, it's quite high. Be careful, especially now that I'm heading the family."

And with those words, before she could even blink, the cold demeanor Kyoya Ootori had been reflecting instantly retreated as they faced the guests they're meeting with.

'This meeting must end soon.' Haruhi thought as she forced a smile.

------------

"Is this really okay?" A man in a gray three-piece suit asked as he looked at the two figure sleeping. "That man was ruthless you know. He could hunt us even though we try to hide in the deepest part of the sea. Who knows what he would do to us after that."

"It was an order that was paid handsomely." Another man said as he finished injecting the drugs to the sleeping Ootori Heir. "I didn't know what that man was thinking though."

"I know." The first man said as he looked at the woman sleeping under the covers. "I would never let another man touch her if I were him. If I really have to do this, I would do it personally."

"Hn." The blonde said as he finished inspecting everything that was instructed to them. "He had his reasons. Maybe he wanted more power and this was his way of blackmailing them."

"But still…"

"We could never understand a rich man's mind." He told his partner. "Especially if that rich man was part of this particular family. I'm just sorry for her that she had to be part of it as well… she should be better off with staying as commoner."

"I know." And with that the two men left the room, locking it and making sure that no one would be able to track them both. "Saa… let's fly out of this country and hide."

-----

Feeling a little off the water, he tentatively opened his eyes but closed it again as he felt a shocked rippled into him. He didn't know what happened. All he could remember was meeting the last woman he would like to be in close proximity with before meeting the new partner his secretary had told him about.

The Ootori Group had decided to venture out in winery business. Aside from it would be a good investment and profitable… it would also strengthen their position in the European Market. Those European's loved their wines too much after all, hence, his sudden interest on the said market.

But before he could even meet this possible owner of a huge winery and vineyard from France, Tamaki authenticated the said winery after he asked, he met her. He met Haruhi and he couldn't control himself up to the point that he had talked to her rudely.

After that certain episode, both of them acted professional in front of their guests. It went smoothly up to the point that they were offered to taste their wine as a celebratory gesture for finishing a part of their transaction. Of course, so as not to be rude… he tasted it, Haruhi as well, but now… that he was trying to remember what happened next… his mind went blank.

He couldn't remember what happened next. Looking at the place he was in… he finally realized that he was somewhere he couldn't recognize. It was like a hotel room but a room that he never been at. The curtains were pulled back, letting him see the beautiful Tokyo Skyline with a lot of glittering lights dancing like Christmas lights in the middle of spring.

The wall was like his 'sanctuary' in Maple hotel, it was purely glass, clear glass. The suite was big enough for his taste. The bed he was in was a little bouncy and perfect to his taste. The comforter that was draped across his waist was more than comforting, actually it enticed his senses making him feel… funny…

Realizing something odd, Kyoya looked at himself only to realize that he was indeed naked, not to mention, he's hard as a rock. A little confused, Kyoya moved a little, intending to stand up when his leg come across with something smooth and definitely feminine.

Inhaling a little while praying like he never did before, Kyoya took a look at his left only to find a sleeping Haruhi underneath the fine covers, clearly not wearing a thing, his heart took a flipped.

Confused as hell, Kyoya groaned as he felt her moved, letting his leg glided across her own making him remember how smooth and soft she was.

"Kyo…" He heard her uttered softly.

Feeling the pain that was crawling on him, Kyoya closed his eyes before pulling himself off the bed… but before he could even let his feet touched the carpeted floor, a soft hand stopped him by his arm.

"Kyoya?" He heard her uttered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He said impassively, masking the pain and desire he's feeling. "Let me go. I'm going to dress up. You better do that too."

"Did… did something happen?"

"I don't remember." He told her truthfully but he couldn't let her know that if ever something did happen, he just wished he did remember. "Let's go… it seemed to me that it was quite late already."

"Right." Haruhi agreed, setting his captured arm free but even though he asked her to let him go, the gesture ripped him into pieces.

Contemplating on what he's feeling, Kyoya surprised himself when he suddenly grabbed her hand. It seemed his body was refusing to let her go.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked… fear was evident along with her confused voice.

"Stay…" He said even before he could even think. "Stay here with me… please."

"I…" She started, he could see that she liked to say yes but something was stopping her. As if realizing that he's observing her, she turned her head away from him before continuing. "I can't. We couldn't."

"Haruhi." Kyoya uttered before letting his body moved until he found himself giving her bare shoulder some lingering kisses. "Stay."

"Kyo-ya." He heard her say making him lost control of himself more. "We… I…"

"Stop thinking." He ordered her when he felt her struggling from his hold. "Stop!"

"Kyoya."

"As if I would let you move away from me." He growled before pushing her down underneath him. He could see her eyes widened when the covers instantly left her bare body. "I'd been controlling myself to be able to stay away from you. How could you hurt me like this?"

"Kyoya…"

"You should have let me go earlier!" Kyoya said as he placed both of her hands over her head. "You should have not touched me!"

Haruhi watched as he threw the covers away from both of them. She could see him straggling. He's also torn between logic and desire and the masked that was slipping away from him, making her clearly see him for what he is, pained her.

"You should have not come back!" He finally told her before capturing her lips in a punishing kiss. "You should have let me be."

Imprisoned by his own pains and desires, Kyoya let his lips capture her in a rough but passionate kiss. As the moment passed by that he felt her not responding fueled his anger and desire more. He knew he was hurting her but he couldn't care less… no, he cared… but he just couldn't stop himself.

As his hand took the side of her lovely face, something held him back as his thumb felt something warm and wet coming from her eyes. That's when he finally realized that he was indeed hurting her.

Placing another kiss on her lips, Kyoya pulled himself away from him, looking at those brown orbs, glistening with tears; he let his own pain reflected on his eyes devoid of his usual barrier, his glasses, before leaving her alone.

He was already out of the bed, finding his own clothes draped neatly on a nearby chair, when he felt her moved behind him. He was about to ignore her when he suddenly stopped from his tracks as he felt her arms around his waist and his bare chest firmly pressed on his back.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi told him. "I couldn't do more but for once, maybe just this once, Kyoya… I would stop thinking."

"Haruhi…"

"That's why Kyoya…" She continued as she turned him to face her. "It's okay… stop hiding."

"You don't know what you're saying." Kyoya told her as she took his hand before placing it on her mounds. "I might not be able to stop myself. I would ruin you."

"I understand." Haruhi said as he cradled her breast with his hand, his thumb gracing her erect nipples. "I would do my best to stop you by then."

"Haruhi." Kyoya uttered as he leaned down to taste her neck. "I would ruin you; I swear I would hurt you!"

"I know." She told him as she arched her body when he felt her being. "I know."

"I hate you." He told her as he inspected her. She's wet and ready for him and it excited him. "I would destroy you."

"I understand." Kyoya closed his eyes firmly as he felt her hand wrapped around him, squeezing it a little before it drove him higher.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." He pulled her towards him; she lifted herself as she wrapped her legs around him. "Stay away from me."

"I will." She linked entwined her fingers on his hair as her back pressed against the wall, Kyoya effectively trapping her between the wall and his body. "I'll make sure that I will."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kyoya said before giving tiny nips and kisses on her left breast, her tongue lazily roaming around the flesh. "But I might not be able to stop myself."

"Hn." Was all she could utter as her eyes closed when he became greedy and took as much as he could with his mouth.

Letting his hand glided down to her body from her shoulders, to her arm, to the side of her breast, to her firm stomach until it grabbed her bottom, Kyoya pulled himself a little before pushing into her.

It was just like as he always imagined, if not better, she's always tight and sleek for him, a perfect combination as he remarked before. As she pulled him closer to her, he pulled away before pounding into her more forcefully, her back hitting the wall behind her, Kyoya looked at her face as he increased his rhythm.

The look she was giving him would be engraved to his memory, another painful memory. Seeing as she slightly opened her lips, emitting a gasp, he then lunged in, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss as his member continued to fill her. He was going crazy… he couldn't stop himself from hammering harder and when he felt her contracted, he just lost it and let himself forget once more. He just hoped that he could just forget forever… as long as he's with her, that is.

--------

"Kyoya… please…"

Taking a sip of the sinfully alcoholic beverage in a crystal glass, he felt his heart being clenched. He knew it was stupid but he also knew it was necessary.

"Haruhi…"

It was like listening to a drama in a radio. The orchestration of everything was beautifully made. It was perfect, as expected of a man like him. He just knew that it would go like this.

"Harder…Kyoya…"

It was almost three hours since this little drama started. He could still feel every single emotion behind every word. If he's not mistaken, this was their fourth time doing it. It only showed how much they had craved for it, how much he had desired it.

"Kyo…Kyo…"

The beginning was quick… no ceremony, no foreplay. The second was intense, as if quenching his desires, thinking that it might be over before he knew it. The third was a little relax but more intense. The feeling was more visible, he wanted her to remember him. And now, the fourth, was more painful for him, this sexual intercourse was more passionate, it's not sex like the other three, it was love making and how he hated it.

"Haruhi………"

He clenched his hand on the armchair as the other one cradled the glass. The voice was desperate, full of desires and unfathomable wanting and longing.

Sitting quietly as he listened to these torturous moments, he felt his body became rigid when another climax reached her. This euphoric moment for her was more intense.

"Kyoya!"

He heard her screamed before it mingled with Kyoya's own cry of pleasure. It was after some time before it became silent. He could just imagine them cradling each other with their arms. He could picture them lying on that big bed, the scent of human sexual fluid lingering on the air as their body continued to perspire.

He could visibly imagine it and it killed him. He was such an idiot. He loves her but here he was… killing himself while listening to her scream out of pleasure.

"Haruhi…" He murmured as he heard Kyoya uttered something again.

"Haruhi…" His heart was bleeding as his eyes let tears fell to his cheeks.

"Haruhi…" The glass left his hand as it landed to the room's carpet, the contents spilling and being absorbed by the piece of expensive rug, staining it.

"Haruhi…" He uttered more desperately as he listened to another round of torturous moment that would be slicing him to thinner pieces.

"Haruhi…" Was all he could utter as he let his head rest on his hand, his body bent, trying to suppress some of the pain he's feeling.

And as he heard her screamed Kyoya's name once more, he couldn't help himself from falling from the chair he was in towards the floor as he felt numb, hurt, betrayed, relieved, and more importantly, pained.

'Haruhi…' His mind screamed out as he let his agonizing cry filled the room. 'How come you never called out my name like you do with his.'

"Haruhi… Why couldn't you love me the way you loved him?'

Akito's cries mingled with ragged breathing, gasped, groans coming from the small speaker on the table. But even though how much he tried to block out the sound of the Haruhi's and Kyoya's love making away from him, he just found himself hurting more as he finally realized that Haruhi never called out his name when they made love… he finally realized that Haruhi never saw him at all…

He finally realized that for three years of being able to feel her, she had seen Kyoya together with her in bed and not him…

He finally realized that Ootori Haruhi was never his at all. She had never been his… not once… not at all.

-------------

"Thank you for your help." She said after receiving the call. She had been inside their mansion's library for the past five hours waiting for this particular call. "I hoped you had made sure that the plan would go according to plan."

"You know me better than that Saku-chan." The man chuckled. "You know that I would pull this off, if you didn't believe that fact yourself you wouldn't have asked me at all."

"That's true Junpei-san." Sakura smiled as she gazed out to that elaborated maze her mother insisted on having. It's ridiculously… elaborated. "I would not entrust this particular thing to anybody else."

"Sakura you know what would happen if this got out." His laid backed manner gone without a trace. "You are important to me. I wanted to make sure that you know what you're doing."

"If I'm not?" She asked as she took a quick glance at the side clock. "What would you do if I said that this is one of my occasional whims?"

"Then I'll fly back to Japan to snatch you out of that comfortable mansion of yours and bring you with me, safely inside my luggage before the shadow king woke up from his dreams."

"That's a promising plan, Junpei-san." She said as her finger graced the rim of her tea cup. "But I promised someone to keep him company when this occurred. I can't leave just yet."

"If that's what you really want…" She heard him sigh with exasperation. "Then I'll say: Let the queen's will be done."

"Junpei…" Sakura continued as her eyes closed. "You know that this was just half of the plan."

"I know."

"Proceed with the second half." She instructed. "It has to be done."

"As you wished."

Sakura stood quietly as she placed the phone back to its cradle. She just did what she had to do. It hurt her like hell but she knew that she's the one that should do this… for him… that is. After all, all he had to do is asked and everything would be granted.

Everything he asked of her would be given to him… even if it entailed hurting one woman she had come to respect and loved. Taking a long agonizing breath, she flipped her phone open, pressed a single number and waited. She knew it would be troublesome and yet she still had to hear his voice. She had to know if he's doing fine.

"Ootori-senpai?"

"Sakura…" Her eyes watered. He's obviously hurting. He's obviously on a lot a pain.

"A-Akito…" She said as her tears begun to fall from her eyes. "I'll be there. Wait for me."

"Thank you." He told her. "Help me… please."

And as she let her phone closed, Sakura took her car keys not bothering even if the clock said it was nearly midnight. She just had to save him from himself again.

**END OF THE CHAPTER…

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter of my fiction. I would like to extend my gratitude to those who had reviewed, included this fiction to their story alerts and if ever there's any of you (I forgot about it) had placed this to their favorite or me, as an author to alerts, more so favorite... thank you so much... I really appreciated it...**

**Have a nice time reading, relax and continue to explore our imagination. Have fun everyone!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: TRUTH BENEATH THE LIES**

**Author:ecyoj06**

**Rating: M**

**Anime:Ouran High school Host Club**

**Pairing:KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Genre:Hurt/Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

**Summary:After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. It's not because her heart never wanted to be back, but because there's someone she didn't want to see… how could she faced a man she betrayed after loving her with all of his life?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… the Host Club…

* * *

**

**Chapter FivE**

Lifting her body from the bed, carefully untangling her limbs from his, Haruhi stared at his childish handsome face, kissing his forehead before leaving the bed, leaving this fantasy.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but that look that she saw when he was forcing her broke her heart. He's lost, so lost that he didn't have enough power to control himself… and it hurt her. She never thought that she would see him so… not like the man he's supposed to be.

Buttoning her coat and surveying her features while looking at herself on the full body mirror, Haruhi saw herself tearing up when the memory of the passed hours had crossed her mind, mingling with the idea of what would the world be like once she stepped out of the room.

For five years, she never thought that she would be seeing him again. For five years, she never imagined being in his arms again. And… for five years, she never considered going back to Japan… who thought that by just being with close proximity with him after those five years for only more than a week, she would dissolved her resolve and be in bed with the man she loved… and still loves?

Life's unfair, isn't it? She loved him and he clearly expressed that he still loves her too… but here they were stealing few hours just to be together and betraying a person close to both of them just to be able to express themselves. Why was the world cruel to her? Why did the world enjoys killing her over and over again?

Moving to the main room once more, Haruhi stared at the slumbering, sated shadow king. The man looked more childlike than ever, innocent and contented. She would love to stay with him but she knew that it wasn't possible. She had a husband to return to and a family to keep going, even though that meant closing her soul that had been alive just a moment ago when she's still in his arms, she knew she would still rather go back to it.

Moving closer, Haruhi bent towards him before placing a chaste kiss on his slightly open lips. Lingering a little longer, Haruhi felt her own eyes let the tears she refused to shed escaped before she pulled away, finally deciding to leave the shadow king to his own peaceful slumber.

"I'm sorry…" She silently whispered before quickly memorizing his godlike features. "I love you."

--------------

As soon as the door of the suite he was at closed, Kyoya opened his tired eyes, narrowing it a little. He was afraid of this moment. Once he managed to touch her again, he was afraid of this particular moment… the moment when they had to go back to reality and be as far as they could from each other.

Taking a pained breath, Kyoya sat up, ruffling his already ruffled hair. It hurt him when he found out that she had betrayed him. It hurt him when he had learned she had left Japan to live in London with his brother, rendering his effort for any reconciliation between them futile. It crashed his world when he heard she's pregnant. It made him crazy when he learned she had given birth to a boy that, if the heavens didn't became bitter to him, could be his. It pained him every time he would learn her achievements, knowing it wasn't with him… and just moments ago… it frustrated him to know that once the moon left them and the sun begun to shine she would leave him… again.

But now than the reality had caught up with him… Kyoya finally knew that all those pains, frustrations, hurts and madness was nothing compared to how he's feeling right now that he had finally felt her again, wrapped his arms around her… his feelings right now was nothing compared to all the suffering he felt before when she had first left him and married his brother. He felt a million times pained and vulnerable than he felt before.

"_I'm sorry…" She silently whispered before quickly memorizing his godlike features. "I love you."_

And as his traitor mind repeated her words for him to remember, he finally accepted that if before he had lost his heart… now, he had lost his soul, making him ask himself just how much more does he have to endure?

------------

"Ootori-senpai…" Sakura started as she picked her keys. "We better get going."

"Sakura…"

"You have to be there at your room when she arrived." She refused to listen to him.

"Sakura, listen to me."

"Remember to look like you just woke up…" She reminded him as he tossed him his shirt. "She must think that you had just wake up while looking for her."

"Will you stop and listen to me?"

"It's up to you how you would act out but remember that she should not suspect that you know a zilch about it." She said while moving towards the door to leave, but before she could even turn the knob, she felt herself stiffened as he took her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Sakura…" He started but stopped when he managed to see her face. "I-I…"

"It's okay." She softly told him with a small smile. "Let's forget about this, it's just one of those consequences that are just hard to avoid when certain moments arise."

"B-but… Sakura…"

"Akito." She said firmly as he gazed to his eyes. "You have so many problems to face. Don't let me be one of them. I'm here to help you not to cause you more problems. Forget about what happened, it's not your fault and I'll… I'll be fine."

"Sakura…" Akito looked at her with pained eyes. The man didn't know what to say.

"It's okay." She said once more as she turned the door, letting her body moved away from his grasp. "You had a lot of things to do with Haruhi."

Looking at her with undefined eyes, Sakura gave a small fleeting smile before exiting.

"See you later, Ootori-senpai." Sakura told him as the door closed, leaving the man clutching his own short while wearing a pained look.

'I would give up everything for you… you don't have to feel guilty about it, Akito.' She silently cried as the lift finally arrived.

-------------

Looking outside the mansion through his study's glass window, he couldn't help but feel the foreboding feeling that's starting to grow bigger and settled on his chest as the days flew by.

It was more than a week, twelve days to be exact since Haruhi and his son had arrived. He was ecstatic at first, seeing Akira everyday made his waking days more enjoyable and something to look forward to.

The boy was his joy and just the knowledge that one of these days he would have to let him go was making him feel less thrilled. He wished for them to stay here permanently… but as he looked more closely, he knew that he couldn't have that. They couldn't have such arrangement at all, not today nor in the near future.

"Ootori-sama…" He heard a small polite voice said outside the door. "Shigai-sama and Hiroshi-sama are here to see you, sir."

"Let them in, Mito." He called out to his butler as he straightened his coat. "Bring us some tea, will you?"

"I'll personally see to it, Sir." The middle-aged man said before bowing as he leaves.

Gesturing for the men to take their seats and make themselves comfortable, Yoshio took his place at the chair behind his desk. He waited until the two men settled in and the tea had been served. He instructed that there shouldn't be anybody allowed to interrupt this meeting no matter what the cause before he decided to face the two men.

"Gentlemen…" Yoshio started after placing his cup back to its saucer. "I believe that the reading would be done tomorrow after dinner. I'm not sure why you decided to drop by before the indicated meeting."

"Pardon us, Ootori-sama…" Shigai Mamoru started. The man was an excellent legal counsel. He was one of the most sought after, especially by those big wigs behind the political pretenses. He was shocked at first when he heard that his third son managed to gather almost everything from his son when Kyosuke had a great and brilliant lawyer to back him up.

"It was a little insolent of us to just barge in the mansion without proper notice." Shigai continued before he take a glimpsed of his companion. "But you see, Sir, it's also due to our concern that's why we decided to drop by."

"Go on."

"Ootori-sama…" It was Hiroshi Renji who had spoken. Hiroshi was one of his son's childhood friends. He remembered seeing him a couple of times before his son committed suicide and if he remembered correctly the man looked so distressed that he almost felt sorry for him if he just didn't know how much the man was getting for being his son's lawyer.

"As your son's, Kyosuke's personal lawyer and advisor… I was the one who had been in-charge with his will…" Hiroshi started as he opened his briefcase, taking out a small parcel before giving it to him. "This is a violation to our professional ethics and it could cause me my license and reputation but because of my long time association with your family… among other reasons, I decided to consult Shigai-san with regards to this decision."

"I decided, after hearing his understandings and advices, to make a copy of this record and give it to you before we let the whole family see it."

Eyeing the parcel before taking a look at the two men, Shigai felt the need to explain further.

"Hiroshi-san felt obligated to inform you this, Sir." Shigai told him with a concerned look towards the young man opposite him. "He had been with Kyosuke-kun for far too long to know what he had done to your family especially to a brilliant woman."

"He wished for you to see this so as to prepare you and ask for your cooperation and help with regards to the aftermath that would have risen eventually after the entire member of the family watched Kyosuke's will."

"Is there something that I should know about, Hiroshi?" Yoshio asked sternly. It was obvious to him by the look the younger lawyer was giving him that something wasn't right with regards to the said will. "What is it?"

"I suggest you watched it, Sir." Hiroshi told him, gesturing for the player at the far corner of the room. "I'll be willing to explain everything afterwards."

Deciding that it was best to grant the young man's request, Yoshio stood up from where he was and decided to watch the CD inside the parcel. He thought that it wouldn't harm him if he followed his request if it meant that he would be getting answers afterwards.

But as he watched and listened to what was in stored at the said little record, Yoshio found himself shaking with anxiousness and fear as he finally realized what the short record would do to their family. Who would have thought that Kyosuke would still managed to pull this kind of thing even after his death?

-------

"Haruhi…" Quite startled by the sudden attention from her back, Haruhi whirled around to face the man he was intending to avoid. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry." She answered before blocking him out, deciding to focus on the papers lying in front of them.

"If you have to be somewhere I would understand." Kyoya said without looking at her at all. "Your secretary told my secretary the appointment Akito arranged for the two of you before you even managed to know about it."

"She even asked my secretary to clear your schedule for it." Kyoya told her. "That's why it's okay if you leave."

"It's okay." Haruhi murmured, audible enough for him to hear. "There's a lot of things to do… I should finish everything first before we leave for England. It would be a hassle to leave things unattended."

"When are you leaving?" Kyoya asked before he could even stop himself. "I'll arrange my schedule so we could see you off."

"It's okay." She instantly told her. The last thing she needed was a reminder of Kyoya standing in the airport as she boarded the plane. "It's okay."

"I see." Kyoya told her after he eyed her intently. Moments passed before he finally let her poor captive eyes go. She almost sighed in relief before he decided to add something else. "I forgot you would rather enjoy leaving the country without us knowing. Don't forget to call Hani-senpai before you boarded the plane, though you need not to ask him for some stupid favors about us. We could take care of ourselves."

Haruhi felt her mouth opened to say something but her voice was caught still on her throat. She couldn't believe herself after hearing his scathing remark. It hurt her to know that Kyoya thought that she abandoned him but it hurt a thousand times more hearing him rubbed it off her face.

Feeling her composure leaving her, Haruhi decided to close her mouth, leaving the statement as the end of their conversation. She would rather keep quiet about it. The last thing she needed was Kyoya knowing what he shouldn't know. And God knows how many those things are.

------

As soon as the door to his office closed firmly, Kyoya let the folder he's reading go, making it land on top of paper files he tried to be busy with. It was a tense moment. Six hours with Haruhi even though there's a lot of work to do was exhausting as hell.

Her innocent habit of biting the tip of her pen was frustratingly sexy and it drove him mad and vulnerable, and he hates being vulnerable, that's why when the reminder of the hurtful truth that she would never be his for his keeping, the memory of their night together rushed to his mind, droving him to edge, hence, the harsh comment he just told her.

It had been three days since that night and he couldn't still forget about it. Working with Haruhi was already strenuous in its own right and that night made it torturous. He tried to deal with it by spending more time with the bimbo daughter of that ambassador, bringing the said woman to every event, every occasion and taking her whenever he could but all those efforts did nothing. It only made him craved for Haruhi more.

Wiping his face with his hand, Kyoya stood up from where he was, looking over the entire Tokyo before he heard the disgusting voice of that woman echoed inside his closed office.

"Hello…" The blonde woman answered.

"Meet me in an hour." Kyoya said as he saw Haruhi's face through the glass wall. "The same place."

-------

"What would you do about it?" The raven head man politely asked as he poured more brandy on the crystal glass, handing it to the man in front of him afterwards. "If he learned about it, he wouldn't take this by seating and being calm."

"I know."

"Aside from that…" The man continued. "The kid is still too young to understand."

"I also know that."

"It might hurt him."

"True."

"Haruhi would also be placed in a very uncomfortable position."

"She would be."

"She doesn't deserve another blow. She's just an innocent bystander that was caught up in your schemes."

"She was."

"Which brought us back to the question…'What are you going to do about it?'"

"I don't know."

Silence reigned as the two men sat while facing each other and both cradling their own choice of alcohol. The revelations they both learned today was too much of a trouble even for them. He wanted to hide the said truth but it would also mean that his beloved children would still be in the dark and he knew it wasn't proper.

"I think that they should know the truth."

"I agree." He told his friend before downing the entire content of his glass. "They should know the truth behind all these lies."

"It's about time." Tachibana told his friend and boss. "Kyoya had suffered more than enough already… he deserves to know Haruhi for all she's worth."

"I know." And even though he knew, it still hurt to know that once again the nightmare would be opened. The nightmare he unintentionally orchestrated.

-------

"Tachibana…"

"Master Kyoya?" Tachibana acknowledge his charge with a bow. "What can I do for you?"

"Bring Akira to Hani-senpai's and Mori-senpai's place." Kyoya told him. "Akito-nii-san asked me to find a place where the kid could stay for the entire night."

"Does Haruhi-sama know about it?" Tachibana asked cautiously though delighted to hear that the youngest master of the house would be away for the night.

"Yes." Kyoya told him as he proceeded towards the study room. "She already called them and they agreed. "

"Alright." Tachibana bowed. "I'll take the young master then."

"Hn."

Tachibana watched the door closed before he proceeded towards Akira's room. He had watched Kyoya grew up. He knew almost all the hard times that he had faced since he was a kid until now… if there's one thing he would wish for his young master, that's happiness which he thought he already obtained when Haruhi had arrived to his life.

He was grateful for Haruhi until things happened and things worsened due to a certain circumstance that wasn't intentionally directed by Kyoya's father. He watched Kyoya struggled to get himself back in shape which he succeeded to have even for a little… that was until she came back to his life.

And just when he's learning to live with her existence near him, even the knowledge that she's never going to be his ever again… this thing had to happen. He just wished that when this is all over, Kyoya managed to find the way to be normal again… and if there's heaven who could hear his plea… God knows, how he wished 'happy' was brought back to his charge's vocabulary. But that's something that is yet to be seen… after all it's not everyday you would encounter the truth that blinded you for five pained years.

------

"I don't particularly agree to this." Kyoya heard Haruhi confronted his brother's lawyer. By how the man looked at Haruhi, it's clear to him that they had seen each other. How they knew one another was beyond him.

"Haruhi-san…" Hiroshi calmly started. The frigidness on the woman's stance wasn't missed by him. "It's necessary. This whole thing won't start without you, meaning this whole situation you found yourself in would never end as well. And I bet you wanted it to end."

"Whatever Kyosuke-san decided to do with whatever he had have nothing to do with me nor my son." Haruhi spat venomously. "And just because of that, here take this."

Hiroshi's eyebrows met as he eyed the piece of folder Haruhi was shoving to him, not minding how the entire family was looking at her uncharacteristic temper.

"What's this?" Hiroshi asked as he eyed the contract. "An affidavit?"

"Thank God you finally showed me that you indeed learned something back in law school." Haruhi told him sarcastically which he didn't mind. "This would serve as my full consent as the representative of my son, as well as myself, with regards to whatever your former client decided to do. The second page have my formal refusal to receive anything from him."

"What if it's for your son?" Hiroshi asked, eyeing the woman carefully. "This doesn't stand against that as well, Haruhi-san."

"No." Haruhi confidently answered. "But according to the law, being a nephew of a deceased doesn't give a relative full rights to whatever his second degree family had, hence, with regards to my son's age, the authority to accept or not to accept lies to his parents, and if you're deeming to have my husband signed an acceptance contract in behalf of him, better think twice cause as of this moment I am letting my husband know that I would never tolerate such action from him."

"Haruhi-san…" Hiroshi started as he placed the letter back to its folder before placing it to his briefcase. "I would tell you this not as Kyosuke's lawyer but as a distant friend that is concerned with you…"

"Concerned?"

"Please, just this once, listen to me." Hiroshi told her as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He eyed Haruhi letting her see how desperate he is currently feeling. "The issues that would concern you weren't just based on material things… but also something that you very well knew."

"W-what are you…?" Haruhi asked him confused but Hiroshi cut him off.

"After this… things would get shaky but it would eventually help you." Hiroshi told her before turning his back, making Haruhi knew that the discussion was over and that it was her option if she would stay or not.

Her mind was screaming to her to bolt out of the room but there was something on the way Hiroshi looked at her that made her changed her mind. There's something big that's going to happen and with regards to things that could be big enough for the arrogant lawyer to say 'please', Haruhi found herself nervous as hell when she realized what this whole thing could be about.

-----

"Now that everyone needed is already here…" Hiroshi started while eyeing every single person inside, including the transcriptionist that served as Yoshio's secretary. "Please be informed that a copy of this record would be given to each of you as we finished all that was left to be done."

With that said, Hiroshi placed the CD on the player and waited until it was recognized and loaded before pressing the 'play button' and just moments later, the plasma TV showed the familiar décor of the room they were in before a man with black hair, dressed impeccably perfect, glasses on his dulled black eyes sat on the chair, looking directly towards the video recorded, giving the illusion of him directly talking to them.

"Good evening…" The husky playful voice filled the room as they all listened and watched. "For those who decided to forget me… let me remind you, I am Ootori Kyosuke, first born of the Ootori head of the family…"

------

"There weren't so many things left to discuss…" Kyosuke continued. "All the properties that was supposed to be under my control was now being granted to my youngest brother, making my worth lesser by a billion…"

Laughter echoed throughout the room as the man found it funny, the situation where as his younger brother decided to strip him off his wealth. The laughter was so care free that it didn't make everyone wonder why the youngest son of Yoshio Ootori was fuming with anger. The man, Kyosuke, treated the whole five years he was against his brother as a mere past time and a game while the man really hated him to the core.

"Sorry… it was just overwhelming to remember how that sickly, fickly young boy who tried so many times to follow Akito and me around managed to strip me off with everything." Kyosuke continued with glazed eyes. "It's… sickly maddening to know how great that boy had become. And even though, I still wished to play with you and let you digest every single hatred you had with me through those games, schemes, we played for our entire lives; I couldn't continue doing this, hence, this video that serves as my final will."

"There's nothing to say at all with regards to my brothers nor my father…" The eldest son of the Ootori's stated calmly. "If there's someone from childhood that I should be thanking that would be… my care taker, Mito-san…"

"Mito-san… Arigatou!" He slightly bowed. "I knew I did a lot to cause you problems but it's engraved within me, my being, how thankful I am to have you by my side, my ally."

Mito, the family butler, bowed slightly to hide his face. He truly loved the eldest of the Ootori's son even though everyone thought that he just did what he had done because of the position his charge had.

"But aside from the few people who had known what I had done and what I had felt… there's only one person that I had deemed responsible to…"

"I had caused you a lot of pain, too many to weigh." Kyosuke said with bitter smile as tears started to well from his eyes. "I had pushed to every wall and corners that I could. It hurt you and yet you never hated me… until I did the worst… I'm sorry…"

Haruhi stiffened. She felt like she's alone all of a sudden. The words and the emotion pouring out of his deceased brother-in-law overwhelmed her. It felt like he was in front of her, talking to her while staring at her, completely focused on her alone.

"I had caused you so much and I know that a simple sorry wouldn't suffice anything. But as my final selfishness… this might cause you more pains and burdens but Haruhi… I know that eventually after everything I had done haunted you… this is the only way that I could think of that would free you from my shadows…"

"Haruhi… I had never done anything to you that night…" Kyoya suddenly turned to look at the weeping woman… girl… at the other side of the couch. He didn't understand any of this but he knew that whatever haunted him as well for five years would be answered by this particular moment.

"I had lied to you. I had told you a lot of lies… I was selfish as I am now, I wanted you for myself but I know that it would never happen that's why I plotted, use every single thing I had learned from being an Ootori in order to take everything that Kyoya had. Everything, but most of all… you."

"You are all I wanted… that's why when you made it clear that it was really him… I did what I had done… and regretted it. But I knew that with the current me that day, there's no way that I could let you go… and so I asked someone, explained to him what I had done… and asked him to bring you away from me. And I just watched you from a far, watched you blossomed and be more beautiful, aching on the process for I realized that it was I who had caused all those changes… and how I hated it."

"That's why Haruhi with this final message… I wanted to say sorry and admit that all the things I had told you before you left were all lies… I never touched you… you're so important to me that I never managed to take you when I knew that when you opened your eyes you would feel like dying because of me."

"Kyosuke…" Kyoya heard her uttered before her hands reached for her face as she sobbed louder. "Kyosuke no baka…"

"And with this, on this note… I wanted to legally transfer all my remaining assets to one Ootori Akira. He would be my sole heir for all the things that I had managed to honestly acquire. It is also my wished to grant the position of trust to two people who would see Akira's progress to the most… I grant the trustee ship to his mother Haruhi Fujioka Ootori and also to his father...."

Kyoya's mind ceased to function. He couldn't understand it still but according to what he had managed to understand… it seemed Haruhi thought Kyosuke had done things to her while she's not aware and with the realization of not knowing about it, sharing her despairs… he found himself unable to properly think, but as he continued to listen… a certain statement made his world crumbled to pieces…

Haruhi cried harder when her eyes met his… the shocked and betrayal was written all over his face and as he continued to look at her, Haruhi could only nod and sobbed as his words filled the entire room.

"I'm Akira's father?" Kyoya asked as he balled his fist making Haruhi cried more and Akito bowed his head as he decided to hide his emotions.

**Chapter END….

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I had been hooked to a lot of things lately... **

**but here's the fifth part of this story... another two chapters and we're wrapped people... **

**please do review... **

**let me know what you think about it... **

**and you could also advise me whether Kyoya or Akito should have Haruhi...**

** though I have a surprise in the end.... **

**Thanks for all those who included me in your alerts... a**

**s an author you want to read more stories from...**

** and this story as well... **

**thanks for those who placed this story to their favorites...**

**thank you for reading and have a nice time everyone.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: TRUTH BENEATH THE LIES**

**Author:ecyoj06**

**Rating: M**

**Anime:Ouran High school Host Club**

**Pairing:KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Genre:Hurt/Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

**Summary:After a long time of being away, Haruhi found herself on a plane headed towards to the last place she wanted to be. It's not because her heart never wanted to be back, but because there's someone she didn't want to see… how could she faced a man she betrayed after loving her with all of his life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… the Host Club…

* * *

**

**Chapter SiX**

**The first time I saw you was the day that I knew that I could endure anything for you. Neither pain nor harsh realities could devoid me of my feelings towards you. When I got the opportunity to have you and claim you… to have you by my side as my wife, I thought that I could be thankful enough for it, that the reality of what we have couldn't destroy me anymore than I am but upon hearing the truth be revealed in front of you and the man you truly loved, my world had gone spiral until it drained down to nothingness. **

**(Ootori Akito)

* * *

**

"Akito." A firm but somewhat weary voice called out.

He was currently at the second floor balcony of the Ootori Mansion. The chaos that the video had brought to the entire family had escalated beyond his imaginations. Haruhi, for one, had fainted.

His brother had been so shocked and angry that he interrogated her with utmost will that the poor woman didn't manage to cope up with her own distress, not to mention Kyoya's immediate tongue lashing and hysterics.

"Otou-san?" Akito asked without turning to look at his father.

As the cold breeze of the night touched his skin while toying with his raven locks, he felt his father moved towards his direction until a glass of sinful alcohol presented it in front of him.

"Haruhi's inside your room." Yoshio informed his son as the said man took his offered brandy on the rocks. "Kyoya's shocked when she suddenly fainted. Hiroshi took her to your room to rest; the maids are there to keep her company."

"I'll call the hospital to ask Mitsukou-sensei to come immediately. She will need something to calm her nerves." He told his father as he took his cell phone out. It only took a fraction of a moment before he shoved the phone back to his pocket.

"Maybe if I didn't ask her to stay for a few more weeks with me… no… I shouldn't have asked her to go back here in Japan. I should have known better."

"It's not your fault Akito." Yoshio interrupted his son's frustrated laments. "Hiroshi-san told me everything yesterday. He told me how Kyosuke orchestrated everything."

"It is my fault." The Ootori former family head soberly said. "I shouldn't have baited the three of you like that. It's a selfish act. I should have known something like this could happen."

"I should have told Kyoya." He said.

Another gulp of the bitter sweet liquid, trying to wash away the agony that's suffocating him.

"I shouldn't have been so selfish… I should have told Kyoya what Kyosuke did. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the opportunity Kyosuke had given me. It is my entire fault."

The pain of reality had started its attack. He could feel his chest constrict and his heart palpitate due to guilt. It's too much. Are these emotions the cost he needed to pay for having all those years with Haruhi?

"You love her." He felt his father's hand rested on his shoulder, stopping his trembling shoulders in the process. "It was a natural reaction for a man who's in love to grab every opportunity they could get when presented with the woman they're aiming for. Besides, I brought you all up with the principle of taking everything you all wanted. It is the greatest irony that all of you wanted the same thing… the same woman."

"Haruhi always thought that Akira is Kyosuke's son that's why she agreed to marry me." Akito added, as if not hearing his father's words. "When she found out she's pregnant, she didn't know what to do. Kyosuke was clever enough that he made sure that every move Haruhi made would be reported to him, from the whimsical things to the important of all things. And he was right, there's something he could use."

"Haruhi thought Kyosuke impregnated her and she didn't want Kyoya to be burdened by it. Imagine the scandal. Both brothers got her and one of them got her knocked up but sad to say it's not the one she married."

"That's why Kyosuke used her weakness and laid down his conditions to her." He continued, there's no need to hide anything. "He told her that he would make sure that no one would see Kyoya anymore if she didn't leave him. He even gave her two choices. One was to marry him and live with the idea that it was his son and not Kyoya. Of course, she's not allowed to find out about it. And the second one was to leave him and be as far away as possible."

"And he chose to leave both of them." Yoshio concluded.

"No." He contradicted his father. "Kyosuke made the choice for her and I enforced it. Kyosuke asked me to take her as far as I could get. To make sure that neither Kyoya nor Kyosuke could get to her in any possible way. Kyosuke's desperate. He thought it was the only way and I took advantage of it."

"And that's by marrying her?" Yoshio told him as he placed the glass to the balustrade. "You married her and took her to London, build your own empire, secured their life in luxury and comfort, helped her be the best she could possibly be, and made her happy."

"And of course… you forgot to include that I robbed her of everything that she really wanted above all else." He looked at the maze before him. It is the same maze where he first realized that Kyoya got Haruhi for all she's worth. She's his and nothing had been left for him at all. "All she wanted was to be with Kyoya and I robbed her with that."

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself, Akito." Yoshio uttered after some time before he decided to leave his son alone. "You did what you thought would be best at that time. It may have some personal gains with that decision, but Akito, you made sure that Haruhi could live a life that she wanted and you worked on it. How you worked on it…"

Silence… Endearing silence…

A moment of luxury for a man who's bound to lose everything.

Time had passed since his father left him alone. He just let his mind wandered off. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to Haruhi and stay beside his wife but his feet wouldn't move. He didn't have the guts to move. And the mere fact that he's afraid to see his own wife told him that what he had decided before coming back to Japan had been right.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello." He answered. Listening quietly as he started to move towards the direction opposite their bedroom, Akito felt his heart throbbed until he saw the man holding a phone against his ear waving towards him.

"Alright." He said quietly as he pressed the off button of his gadget, tossing the phone somewhere in the garden afterwards. He didn't need it, not anymore.

"Mr. Ootori." The man with blonde spiky hair and slanted blue eyes called out before opening the car for him, gesturing for him to enter it. "We'll escort you the entire trip, Sir."

"Hn." Was all he uttered before getting into the car without even looking behind him where his entire world lay on their bed. Their bed… what a sweet thought. It would be a good memory.

As the car sped out of the mansion's premises, Akito could only think of one thing.

_This is the best thing for all of us. I'm sorry, Haruhi. This is good bye; we wouldn't see each other again.

* * *

_

"He's gone?!" A shocked, surprisingly high pitched voice, echoed as he quietly walked towards the slightly closed door. "How could he leave her like that, especially these times?"

"Hikaru." He heard a solemn voice trying to placate his obnoxious orange haired uncle. If he's not mistaken it's his uncle Kaoru. "There could be a reason to why he decided to leave the mansion."

"Right..." Hikaru sarcastically uttered in a sing song. He watched him plopped down to the nearest couch. "Try 'running away' as a reason."

"Hika-chan…" Haninozuka Mitsukuni soberly uttered as he eyed the orange-head twins. "Quiet down. It's not wise to be too loud."

Quite stunned by the obvious reprimand of the Haninozuka Family Head, the elder of the Hitachiin twins instantly sobered up.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru started with a pained look on him. "It was thoughtless of me to shout like that without even thinking. It's not wise to shout to the world that Ootori Akito had gone vanishing in this crucial moment."

"We heard the sarcasm, Hikaru." Kaoru uttered with distaste.

Akira instantly tensed from his position. He's wondering if he heard it right. Did his father really left them?

"I don't know what's going to happen now." Hikaru told them. "Haruhi's not available when I called, Kyoya's practically throwing everyone out of his sight, and Ootori Akito suddenly left without a notice. How are we going to tell Akira about it all?"

"Hani-senpai…" His uncle Kaoru decided to say something more. "How are we going to explain it to Akira about his father? Kyoya-senpai wouldn't let his son be kept unaware of their true relationship. He will do something sooner or later to let him know the truth. He wanted to do something like that for years… nothing could stop him now."

"Well…" Hani started to say when the door suddenly opened revealing the youngest Ootori, fresh from his bed.

"Where's my mother?" Akira asked his eyes narrowed and alert. "Don't bother lying. I already know that I'm not who they said I am. I don't know who's my true father is but that is the least of my concerns. Where's my mother?"

"Akira…" Mori started as he walked towards the young kid who's trying to be tough, though failing with the tremble his little body's emitting. "Come here."

Akira stared at the tall man in front of him who just half his height by kneeling in front of him with his hand outstretched toward him. He's hesitant to run towards those arms that would comfort him with lies.

"I will not lie to you." Mori said, as if he had read his mind. "Just come here before you catch a cold. You wouldn't be able to stay with Haruhi if you got sick."

Trying not to cry, Akira started to walk towards the man until he felt himself being lifted from the ground. Morinozuka Takeshi had just carried him with his arms before tucking his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Mori uttered softly before walking towards the door. "Let's get you something to calm you down before we drive back to your mother. She's still at the mansion."

"Hn." He quietly uttered with a nod before walking towards the Kendo Champion.

They had just gone passed the library before he decided to ask the question he had been asking himself.

"Mori-oji…?"

"Hn…?"

"Did… did my father really leave me?"

* * *

_"Haruhi?"_

_"Leave me alone, Kyoya."_

_"We need to talk about this."_

_"No we don't."_

_"Ootori-sama…" The woman whom he recognized Mitsukou-sensei started while pushing him lightly towards the door. "Ootori-sama is not in the right condition to talk about whatever it is that you want to discuss with her. She might get a nervous breakdown if you insisted on disturbing her."_

_"Is… is she okay?"_

_"She's trying to calm down." The woman told him. "But she's not okay."_

He sighed.

The least he wanted is for her to be unstable more than she is right now.

"Ootori-sama…" He recognized that voice. He knew that voice very well. That's the voice who announced the… he's still not sure how he felt about it… truth.

"What do you want Hiroshi-sensei?" Kyoya coldly asked. "Didn't you get enough? You had fulfilled the wishes of my so-called Onii-sama. You made sure that once again… this whole family would be brought down to chaos because of him."

"Haruhi doesn't want to talk to you." Hiroshi stated, not bothering about his raging temper. "She doesn't want to talk about what had happened for the last years. She doesn't want to tell you why she left you."

"You talked like you know her."

"I do." Hiroshi smiled sadly. "But not in the way the rest of your Host Club did. I knew her because I studied her, examined her personality, and observed her. I had to do all those to be able to have something for Kyosuke. Something he could use that would push her to the corner."

"I'm the one who ordered your abduction two days before you were supposedly announced as the Ootori Heir." Hiroshi said. "It was I who manipulated everything to take everything away from you, including Haruhi."

"What the hell…?" Kyoya asked; shock could be visibly seen from his face. "What do you mean by that, bastard?"

"No need to be brute Kyoya." He intervened before Kyoya could even choke him by his collar. He waited for him to let him go before he started to tell him the truth.

"I want to tell you a lot." He began as he adjusted the lapel of his coat back to perfection as Kyoya stood in front of him with murder in his eyes. "… perhaps to justify some of Kyosuke's actions… Your brother was the only person whom I cared for. We were of the same pea. He's an expected heir to the Ootori as I am to the Hiroshi's."

"It seemed that everything was just in the palm of our hands but like him, I was being constantly watched. I was always expected to be someone. Whatever we did, we had to be the best. And although, it seemed like we could do our own whims, it was anything but a choice."

"And so he became my only friend as I was to him." Kyoya listened as the lawyer continued his laments. "That's why when Haruhi entered the world we built around us, I knew that the only thing Kyosuke could never live without was her."

Kyoya's eyes got wider and wider as he listened to his brother's lawyer. He never thought that all those things had really happened. He could feel himself slowly draining and he couldn't do anything but hold onto the railings before him. He just had nothing he could hold on to.

"That's why Kyoya…" Hiroshi continued. "Whatever ill feelings you had towards Haruhi, think about it again, because you see, the moment Kyosuke laid his eyes on her, she's already done for. Fujioka Haruhi is the only woman Kyosuke would do anything to have. Even if it meant killing his brother or forcing his way to her heart."

* * *

_"It's simple Haruhi… marry me."_

Hands clutched tighter to the bed.

_"I will advice you to watch your words, my dear." The cold man gave her a mocking smile. "You had seen Kyoya bound to a chair like a shameless dog that he is. I don't want a mistaken slaughter."_

_"Marry me, Haruhi and I'll let him go."_

Body twisted and shivered violently.

_"Haruhi…" He touched her. He's touching her in a disgusting intimate way and it made her want to die. "Marry me and I'll give our son the name he deserves."_

Tears continued to leak from her eyes while her body continued to writhe and perspire.

_"I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't mind if I call one of those men at the screen, Haruhi." Kyosuke told her while kissing her neck. "He will not mind me ordering one of my men to pull the trigger to cut his life since after tonight everything he owns will be mine. I'll let you know everything eventually. A wife should know every asset her husband has after all. How we start by letting you know that I'm the official Heir of the Ootori Empire."_

Lungs continued to constrict and refuse to gather more air to breathe.

_"I'll give you choices." He told her as he looked at her. "First option… Marry me and be my wife. We'll live like a normal family, I will not even doubt that your child's mine. In return, you're forbidden to take any test to verify the fraternity of the child. Not that there's a chance that I'm not. After all, I made sure he's mine."_

The bed sheet's being soaked as her clothes.

_"Secondly, stay as far away as you can from Kyoya if you want him to continue living… because the moment I saw you, even by his shadow, I'll kill him in front of you and I'll make sure it's a very slow and painful death."_

The memories of that night, her nightmare, continued to haunt her. She thought she had already forgotten it. She thought she had long gotten over that night but here she is, twisting, writhing, turning, perspiring with cold sweat, crying and trembling with fear as the events of that night had started to come after her.

Continuing with her sole moment of pain and distress, Haruhi didn't realize that someone had gone inside her room until someone spoke to her.

"Mommy…" The small voice of her son woke her from her nightmare making her eyes wide. What is he doing here when she knew too well that Kyoya, Akito and her had arranged for him to stay at the Haninozuka Manor?

"Akira…" Haruhi uttered with disbelief as she started to sit up with great effort. She felt drained and terrible.

"Why are you alone, Mommy?"

"I asked them to leave me here."

"Do you want me to leave?" She felt like crying more when she had seen the pained look the little boy had.

"Of course not." She said as she cupped his cheeks. "But I don't want you to see me in my horrible state."

"I want to stay with you." Akira uttered as he climbed to the bed, wrapping his small arms to his mother's neck. "I'll keep the pain away. I'll make sure the monsters keep out."

"Oh my..." Haruhi smiled as her tears continued to leak out. "Did I actually bring a knight to this world? Maybe I'll ask the queen to bestow you of the honor when we go back to London."

"No need, Mom." Akira said as he gave his mother a kiss to the forehead. "All I want to protect and take care of is you and no one else."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Mom…" Her son started to speak after a moment of silence. "Dad left. I think he's not coming back."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"You don't need to say sorry." Akira told her. "I've known for too long that he's not really my father. I'm expecting that this will happen. I just hope he didn't hurt you because he left."

* * *

**10 months ago…**

_I'm really sleepy but I need water. It's thirsty. I forgot to take my supper and if mom's here I'm dead, though I'm going to be dead if I fall from the stairs._

Taking small steps one after the other, Ootori Akira, the prodigy that was said to be born once every thirty years, got up from his bed in the middle of the night wearing his everyday clothes with his untouched supper resting at the coffee table beside the window.

He was about to take a turn after bumping his head to the wall in front of him when he noticed the lights inside the study of his father. His father promised him to watched Manchester versus Milan tomorrow at the stadium and if this all nighter will make their guys out tomorrow a no go he wouldn't mind giving his father a piece of his young mind before taking some quick gulps in their kitchen. He might get lost going to that kitchen anyway.

"It's to be expected, Onii-san." He heard his father, Akito said. It seemed to him that his father's talking to one of his uncles back in Japan, though which of his uncle? One of them is particular somewhat giving negative vibes to his mom while the other is non-existent.

"I know." His father continued talking, not noticing him behind the door. He seemed to be eaves dropping on a conveniently ajar door. If he got caught, their butler won't approve. He'll hear the 'unbecoming of an Ootori code' once again. "Kyoya would do everything to take everything that he deemed his own, back."

His father listened to his uncle before speaking once again.

"You know very well that you managed to take that particular part of him locked away."

Akira continued to listen, he didn't even know why but something in him didn't want to bother his father and just stay put to where he is.

"Haruhi is not at home right now. She had a case with regards to Michael Carl Anthony's divorce. The man practically met a younger woman and left his wife."

Akito's listening as his forehead furrowed.

"That's not possible Kyosuke." His father harshly uttered as he stood up. "Akira will never be dragged to this game. I'm his father even if you keep on shoving it to my face that I'm not his biological father. I love him and I'll do everything to keep your hands away from my son. I don't even care if you're probably his father and not Kyoya!"

Akira knew his father's still hissing and probably throwing fit over the phone but he suddenly found himself in front of his room, the thirst long forgotten, his own fridge inside his room suddenly remembered and tears he finally recognized as his own suddenly wet his cheeks.

As he closed the door of his room, Akira decided to bear the pain in his heart by himself until the day that he'll find himself fatherless. His mother not need to know that he found out that his father is not really his father and that his true father was somewhat still undecided and unknown.

Later after that night, Akira found himself staring at the ceiling as he stopped playing his violin abruptly as he remembered the irony that he never once bumped nor tripped when he returned to his room that night after he found out that he's a bastard with a fake father.

* * *

"Mistress…" Haruhi looked up at the woman in white uniform in front of their bed where a soundly sleeping Akira lay. "Do you want me to bring the young master back to his room?"

"No, Maika, it's okay." Haruhi said with a small smile. "I think I need him here beside me more than he needed me."

Silence…

Haruhi thought the maid had left when a phone suddenly presented itself in front of her only for her to realize that it was actually being handed to her by the maid.

"It's for you." Maika told her before taking her leave but before she opened the door, the said woman uttered something that warmed her. "It's going to be okay Mistress Haruhi. The Sun always shows up after a rainy afternoon. It's the same with you. I'll take my leave Mistress."

Taking a deep breath, she took a look at her son before moving towards the balcony. She closed the door towards her room before answering her phone.

"Hello." Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi…" A familiar voice answered her. "I know that you already know what I had done; I'm sorry for suddenly leaving without saying anything to you."

"It's okay." She said as she pushed her tears back. "Are you okay, Akito?"

"I'm fine." Akito said. "This could be the last time I'm going to hear your voice and it's my selfishness that willed me to call you and take the memory of your voice with me."

"You don't have to leave, do you?"

"I hope I don't, but I do."

"No…"

"I do." Akito cut her. "It's been more than five years Haruhi. I kept you for myself for five years even though I know that you're not mine to keep. I let my brother suffer while I lived a life of fantasies with you. I wished for this night not to come but things had been different, situations changes and I had to leave you there where Kyoya can watch over you."

"We can stay together." Haruhi said forcing herself not to imagine a life with Kyoya in it. "You don't need to go."

"I would like to stay with you." Haruhi heard his voice hitched a little before going back to normal. "I would like to wake up in the morning with you safely tucked in my arms. I would like to go to work with your kisses before leaving. I would like to continue striving for the best while thinking that after a long hard day I'll be going home to you."

"Akito…"

"I want to go home to our house in London and continue living the way we did… but Haruhi… Could you turn your back to the person you really love? The person whom you're in love with?"

"Akito…" She struggled. "I'm your wife."

"Yes… you are." Akito's voice seemed to have a smile. "And that's the greatest thing I ever had for my entire life. I love my life with you and even though Akira's not mine… he's one of the best things I ever had. I love you, Haruhi."

"Then why are you leaving us?" Haruhi desperately asked. She needs him back. The savior who gave her direction when she's a mess and even if she has to live a life of stillness… she would rather be with him than be engulfed within the darkness that's eating her up like it did five years ago.

"Because Haruhi…" Akito started. "If I want you to blossom more and become stronger, I should stay as far away as I could from you now rather than later when I can't open my eyes even though I want to."

"What are you saying, Akito?"

"I had made sure that our House in London be named after you and Akira." He told her. "Our companies would be managed by Kyoya until Akira's off age or if you wanted to have them. I had talked to him about it already. My funds would be transferred to you and Akira accordingly and…"

"Akito… what…?" Haruhi desperately tried to ask him but he seemed not to be listening as he continued to say his piece while her heart continued to throb with worry and a feeling of foreboding.

"I also enlisted Kyoya as Akira's guardian in case things happened and you cannot be reached… You don't have to worry when you have to go out of the country for those cases."

"Akito… Listen."

"I also managed those finances that had to be paid of in definite intervals. I already auto debited it to my other account. Those that could be paid immediately, I already settled it…"

"Shut up!" Haruhi stopped him. "I don't care about all those rubbish!"

"…"

"What I care about is what you are trying to tell me." Haruhi continued when he stopped his last pointers to her. "What are you saying, Akito? Why are you doing all these?"

Silence….

A long deafening silence…

"Haruhi." She finally heard him. "I'm sorry. I only got few more moments."

"…"

"Five months to be exact." She heard the voice tremble and it pained her. "Five months of extreme pain and slow phase of fading… five more months Haruhi, and I don't want to let you remember me as someone whom you'll possibly see during those five months."

"…."

"I want you to remember me as the wall you could stand by, a reassuring abode that will shelter and protect Akira and you no matter what…" Her vision got blurry. She's crying and she couldn't stop herself at all. "I'm sorry… but I'm selfish and I can't have you near me right now… my moments of weakness…"

"NO…"

"I'm dying Haruhi." He continued not minding how little he told her about the truth of his illness. He didn't need her to think of him when what he wanted was for her to go back to the life that she had before everything happened. He wanted her to go back to Haruhi she was once and he knew that Kyoya is the only one who could make it happen.

"I'm sorry." He once again said as his voice broke and he knew he had to end it. "Take care. I loved you and I'll always love you."

The line went dead…

Haruhi found herself crying silently as she sat at the cold floor.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" The woman beside him asked as he watched the scenery outside the window sped out of his eyes' comprehension, willing himself to choke back the tears that's threatening to leak out of his eyes. "She asked you to stay with her."

"She did. And I wanted to stay." He told her. He always told her everything. "She's going to be fine. She's always like that. Eventually she'll realize she's acting weak and before you knew it she's back to normal. A tough cookie."

"You really wanted to stay with her… don't you?" She asked while studying his face.

"I do." He admitted. He couldn't keep anything from her anyway.

"Then you should have stayed with her." She told him before looking away. Now that everything's out and he had let her go, the woman he loves the most, he could finally see things clearer.

His senses have suddenly become more keen and alert and it hurts him to finally recognize what he had done. What he's usually putting her into.

"You love her Ootori-senpai. You shouldn't have left her. It will hurt you." It had always been evident. Maybe he just turned a blind eye to it, but she deserved more and it might not be too late to let her know he's sorry for taking his this long to notice it.

"And ignore once again that staying with her hurts you." He bluntly said without looking at her. He practically knew that she's staring at her with those huge eyes, maybe wider than normal. "How long have I been doing that to you?"

The roar of the engine held his ears incapacitated. He could see the view getting tinier and smaller. He really did it after all. He had left Japan like he planned and he left Haruhi behind him.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked him after some moments of awkward silence. "If you're feeling guilty all of a sudden… too bad then, it's too late to toss me out of the plane."

"I'm sorry." He solemnly said but the pain didn't leave him.

Silence.

He couldn't look at her. He had told her everything. He had used her shoulder a thousand times. She had been there for him and he took her for granted. What a friend he truly is.

"When I entered high school at Ouran after staying in London for years, I felt alone." Sakura started as he saw her profile looking far away, reminiscing. "Of course I still had to protect our family by not letting anyone see me as a coward, a push over, hence the confidence and arrogance."

She shifted and looked at the book she's holding.

"Everyone pretended to be friends with me. I'm the daughter of a diet member, a renowned family heiress, no one should offend me and I continued to sink deeper to the façade I learned to create and portray. How I portrayed it really well."

Akito finally looked at her and it knocked him up to see her looking so wistful.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked without looking at him.

"I do." He smiled at her. "Who wouldn't? You practically ordered me take you home."

She chuckled.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. You looked like someone who felt pity for those ants running away to find cover before they die or washed out by the rain… well, eventually they'll die, and then you saw me and suddenly you changed. You glared at me and ordered me to take your book bag and take you home."

"I felt companionship that moment and then suddenly you ruined it." She told him, her eyes glowing with mirthful glint.

"I got out of the archery club before running towards the garden. I felt suffocated by the act all those people around were giving me. I'm not dumb. I'd been thought how to read people well. My grandfather enrolled me to a class called 'The Science behind Human Emotions' and that other one called, 'Psychology of Human Emotions and Actions'. I even attended a crash course regarding reading people's facial expressions. All that before I even turned thirteen."

"I could pass the MI-6 recruitment with all those credentials backing me up." She joked but her eyes were sad. "That's also placed me to the position where I could watch everyone like I'm dissecting their souls. Do you know how it felt like? How it feels to know everyone's intention towards you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I thought you would." She smiled. "That's why I hated you. I knew you would see right through me and I hated it."

Silence.

"I told you I felt companionship towards the ants, right?"

"You did." He nodded as he let his eyes watched her.

"It's true. I know you knew it… the real reason why I snapped at you and chose to be rude towards you."

"I did."

"That day I learned that I could never trust a person even if it's make believe. It's a harsh reality. People will see you as a means to an end not a person. That day I once again realized that truth and hated it, that's why I ran out."

"Then I saw those red ants, lining up… doing what they do." She looked at him. "Ants are fragile creatures. They only have a maximum of one day to live but when you tried to shorten it up, they bite and made you itch and remember it. They made sure that you remember to be wary of them when there are loads of them."

Silence.

"I felt like them." A tear leaked out. "But it's a pity. Even I bite and made people remember to be wary of me… I don't have a colony to back me up and help me make everyone remember."

"Sakura…"

"That's why when I met you and learned that you're just like me, I decided to be the colony for you. I made sure that even though you got hurt, I'll be there to help you and if I could, I'll make everyone remember that it's futile to cross against you." Tears continued to leak out of her eyes and the sight made his heart ache. He wanted to reach out and make her feel better but it felt like doing so would only make her feel worse. "But I forgot that I'm still alone and in the process, I bit myself."

Akito's heart skipped a beat. He knew what she meant and it hurt him. She did everything to protect him, to give him a shelter, a safe haven but then he never really cared enough to realize that she's ruining herself by keeping him happy… keeping him protected. He let her watched him be with someone else, even though she knew that it's a borrowed moment, while there she was… waiting for him to notice that she's alone and hurting.

Sakura looked at her through clouded eyes. Knowing that he never noticed how she felt was painful, but, hearing that he admitted that he just learned it after all those years was devastating. It broke her apart, not that she's not yet broken… but she's such a masochist that she hadn't have enough.

She knew she had to do this, to get pass this one more thing if she wants to help herself for once… but it's not that easy, is it? It's the hardest… but nevertheless, it's now or never and she better choose now than never…

Taking a deep breath, she held him captivated with teary, pained eyes… giving him another chance to hurt her by saying…

"I fall in love with you and you never noticed." He flinched. "I love you… How I wished you do too…"

And she watched him looked away and shook his head…

True to her predictions… he did hurt her once more.

And yet again… she decided to send herself to hell by knowing this would happen and still decided to stay with him…to be beside him.

* * *

She opened the door and closed it after watching him for awhile as he sat on his leather couch. She stood there for a moment, maybe wondering what to expect. He really couldn't blame her. After all the things that had been said and done between them, she really couldn't expect anything better than worse.

"Akito's gone." He started but saw her expression didn't change. It's either she knew or she expected it. "Alone."

Taking a quick glance at the clock at the far end of the room, she shifted from where she's standing and walked towards the bar. She's graceful, prim and proper, as expected.

He waited for her to turn her back and face him but she seemed to be taking her time as she poured herself a shot or two of tequila. She's wearing a cashmere dress, sleeveless, v-neck and just below her knees, totally different to what he usually remember.

After sometime, that was a little too long than necessary, she faced him and walked towards him before handing a glass of his favorite brandy. He took it and told her his gratitude.

She sat to the bed facing him as she sipped her drink. It seemed she added something to it, pineapple juice it seemed. She looked beautiful, different, pristine and worthy.

He chuckled. He never thought he would sound like his father after all these years. Who would have thought he would actually accompany a woman with a word such as 'worthy'?

But, worthy of what? His time? His money? His effort? What could a woman be really worthy off? He seemed not to have an answer and it's another thing to find hilarity with.

"I knew this would happen, Kyoya-san."

'Kyoya…san?' He raised an eyebrow. She sounded far away. Maybe this woman is more than what he gave her credit. She knew when to distance herself, trying to be unaffected.

"Oh…"

She smiled. A knowing smile. A smile of understanding.

"This must be stressful for you." She said as she eyed him carefully. "I would guess that your brother's will have been read?"

"Yes." Was his curt reply, downing a gulp of liquor.

"I will not ask you what it says. You wouldn't tell me anything anyway, so let's cut the chase and get to the point." She said dignified. "Why am I here?"

"I called you." Was his arrogant reply. Wanting to know more if she's really 'worthy'.

"You did and when you summoned me, I come running." She replied with sarcasm. "What do you want, Ootori-san. Are we supposed to roll in hay for the last time?"

"Last time?"

"Hn."

Silence.

"I'm not stupid." She started as she took her gaze away from him, hiding her face, her eyes from him. "I wanted you for myself. I made sure to throw myself at you since a friend told me how distant you are when it comes to relationship that's why I thought that if I let you see me as an easy lay, you would eventually notice me and maybe you would find out that I'm not just an easy lay."

She took a gulp of her own drink, to kill her nerves it seems.

"But after you finally call me to be at your bed… I suddenly realized that I'm nothing but an easy lay for you. Truly, what a degrading realization for a person such as me."

The liquor didn't take effect; she stood up and started to walk towards the glass wall, facing the Tokyo skyline.

"I couldn't stay away from you. I was enthralled by you. Stupid but… I was held captive. There were times when I wanted to stop seeing you but one call, even how ungodly the hour was, I come running."

Another gulp.

He watched her… she's really more than what he thought she was.

"And then things happened after one another, each night's different but every night got more intense, punishing, like you're trying to quench your own carnal instincts. I felt the truth with every coupling. You're sleeping with me to stop your self from going after someone. And that's when I got curious, jealous… Who's this someone who could affect you and actually made you gone mad?"

A frown etched on her face.

"And then one night, the night of your brother's ninth day of being part of the dead, I finally knew who she is. At the far end of the ballroom, there's this girl with brown hair, brown eyes, serene smile, her hand clutching at the arm of one of the hosts of the said event. She's talking to a man whom I recognized the elitist in France, my father's acquaintance, a raven haired boy clutching her gown… a perfect family, it seemed."

She faced him. Watching him carefully.

"But what caught my attention towards her was a pair of deep black eyes staring at her with longing and pain." He remained impassive. "You brought me to that realization, Ootori-san. You made me realize that you're in love with your own sister-in-law."

Silence.

"God…what am I expecting? I suppose a denial perhaps." The blonde in blue dress uttered as a tear finally leaked out of her blue eyes as she concealed her emotions with a rich chuckle. "You are in love with her."

He didn't give her a response. He watched her as she took a delicate looking handkerchief from her purse before dabbing it to her eyes, careful not to make a mess of her face. And the sight amazed him… she's more than what she thought of her… she might be 'worthy'.

"So…" She started trying to sound distant once again. "Did you call me hear to warn me about keeping it a secret to her, the affair I mean. If you don't want her to know about this thing we did, I'm fine with it. You don't have to worry. The last thing I need is for someone to know how stupid I'd become."

"No." He finally uttered as he settled his gaze to his glass, contemplating if what he had in mind was the right thing to do.

"Then what?" She asked, anger starting to boil out of her. "Are you saying you want us to fool around until you finally managed to drag her to your bed?"

'What did he want indeed?' He asked himself.

"No." He told her.

"Oh… then it's the last time… a last roll in hay, is that it? Fine…" She said uninterested as she let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her in her white undergarments, encasing her beautiful figure to its best. "Let's get on with it, I don't have much time."

He felt her moved towards the bed, plopping down without a care. He took a looked at her. She's vulnerable… fragile… breaking.

What was he thinking?

Why did he call her?

Right...

It was the call he received earlier. The call that told him that he's now free to take Haruhi and claim her as his own. Shouldn't he be saying 'finally'? Then, what is he doing, sitting across the woman he used stay away from Haruhi? What is he doing here?

Isn't it what he wanted?

To have her back?

To have Haruhi back?

Then what is he doing here instead of going after her and finally claiming what is his.

Haruhi is his.

Akira is his.

And that family his brother played house with for more than five years of his agonizing life is his.

But no, he chose to be here.

He could feel it. The remorse and the pain springing back to him. He could still remember it… the words Akito used.

_"You can finally have her back." Akito said a moment of silence. _

_ He just told him that he had sent the copies of the documents that entitled him as the guardian of Akira and of his companies. He also told him that the management of those companies would be his until Akira turned to be at the right age and state of mind to be able to handle the businesses or if Haruhi chose to handle all of those herself which both of them thought to be unlikely._

_He also told him that he just left Japan and that he wished for him to be happy. He told him how sorry he was for keeping everything from him. He made him understood what happened. How he manipulated Haruhi to marry him with the guise of it being the best thing to do for him. He told him everything but what he's starting to tell him gave him a lot of emotions to digest._

_"She's yours, Kyoya." Akito told him. "She never loved me… it always been you."_

_Silence._

_"I sent our divorce papers to her." His brother continued. "She only needs to sign it and then Hiroshi would process it, have it approved."_

_Silence._

_" I'm letting her go, Kyoya." Akito continued after awhile. "She's finally free of everything… free to be with you."_

_"…"_

_" Take care of her, Kyoya." He continued to tell him. " Make her happy."_

_And the line went dead with him still staring at the wall of his room like it had grown the heads of Titus._

His brother was right. It's what he wanted. All those years he wanted it… then why is he here and why is he feeling that it's not right to do just what he wanted? What's wrong with him?

"Stop tormenting me." He suddenly returned to reality.

The daughter of an ambassador, Reila Monfort, a woman he never really paid any merit, a woman whom he finally realized to be proud but not to him, is at his bed crying. Her pain and all the emotions she's trying to keep hidden pouring like there's no tomorrow.

"Quit hurting me. Don't stare at me like that while making me realize that you're thinking of her instead of seeing me. I'm practically almost undressed in your bed but you're thinking of your sister-in-law! How low do you want me to feel…?"

He wanted Haruhi…

He still wanted her…

He wants to wake up every morning beside her…

He wants to see her smile every time she looked at him…

He wants to live and die with him…

He still wanted her…

And yet, before he could even stop himself… the words just stumbled out of his mouth, making the blonde looked at him with wide eyes, mouth opened, jaw dropped and tears leaking freely down to her pale cheeks.

"Marry me." He stoically stated as an image of Haruhi smiled at him before fading.

**End of the Chapter…

* * *

**

**A/N: I know…**

**I did something unforgivable…**

**I made all of them suffer.**

**I made Haruhi a damsel in distress…**

**I bully the young master, Akira.**

**I made Akito damn heroic and stupid…**

**Sakura a martyr and of course…**

**Kyoya, a stupid idiot who suddenly melted his brain to a pile of goo…**

**I'm an evil witch who momentarily got a writer's block and didn't manage to update sooner as expected….**

**I'm sorry…**

(Stood up straight and placed my business face back on…)

I was supposed to end this fic to the next chapter, but a friend of mine read this through my laptop without asking if he could do it… he just meddled with it and stumbled upon this story. I was out for a while and so he managed to take his time and actually be a shameless critic once I got back. He pointed out a lot of things in the story, of course grammar errors and word usage were included, until he reached to the point of telling me that I made some unfair moves towards one of my characters…

I made Ootori Kyosuke too evil without even actually being in the story as himself. He became the major devil against Kyoya and Haruhi using the accounts of the stories from the other characters, not to mention some circumstances. And so as a solution and fair judgment; I decided to add another chapter for me to be able to give justice to Kyosuke. And so, there would be another chapter after this one and hopefully if I can't include the supposedly finale to it, I could write the chapter 8 right after I'm done with chapter 7... at least I'm going to hurry it up and wrapped it up before I start working again. I know a lot of you are going back to school, so as a present to your 'back to school' moments… I hope I could give you the conclusion for this one. Pray for me, guys and good luck to your new school year and for those who's working and not going to school… lets just do our best not to be envy of new shoes and stuffs… anyway, we earn more than they do.

A**dieu.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Two years Later….**_

"Are you sure about this Haruhi?"

Looking at the woman in front of her, she couldn't help but feel.. relieved.

Relieved that for the first time after that unfortunate night at the Ootori Mansion she finally felt at peace.

"I'm not asking for too much you know." The woman told her as she faced the calm sparkling blue ocean from a distance. "I'm alright with just keeping these memories with me."

"I know." Haruhi smiled. "You're living well even if you quit that high paying job back in London."

"This place is much more satisfying than that crowded dull place." She chuckled. "I don't really like the rain and it rains too much in London."

"Yes." She agreed. " The rain had this effect on you. It makes your pain more… palpable."

"Yes, it does."

Taking a cue, she kept her eyes glued on sparkling ocean. The place is really something. It's not as developed as other coastal areas but the place had its own allure.

Taking the vast land on the other side, the rustling of the leaves are like music to your ears while to rolling of waves seems to be soothing your every soul.

"You're lucky to have found this place." She told her.

"Yes. I am lucky to have this place." The woman agreed.

"I wish I could find the same thing."

"I know you will, Haruhi." Sakura smiled at her before a couple of giggling kids caught their attention.

"Mommy!" Haruhi watched as her little boy run towards her. "We found little crabs. They are so small."

"Really?" She smiled. " Can you show me?"

"Yes!" His son run back towards the sandy playground he just found.

She watched as he thread carefully towards them while holding on a red beach bucket. She couldn't help but feel amused as her son so carefully walks to their direction as if afraid that he might missed a gem… a bright sparkling gem.

"Mommy look." Akira excitedly offered her. " they are still trying to escape."

"You're right. They are." She said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes Mommy. I did!"

"I'm glad." She turned to black hair in a sun dress behind him. "Mayumi… did you have fun?"

"Yes, MOmmy. I did." The timid little girl with black hair said. "Onii-san took great care of me."

* * *

She had finally managed to get here. She flew hours across the pacific ocean just to be able to meet her and she finally managed to locate her.

Up to now she still isn't sure how she felt about her. She's the woman who had the heart of the man she loved. Even when he asked her hand to be his wife, she knew it was just another ploy of his to salvage his wounded part. After all, Kyoya Ootori would never be manipulated into doing something, even if that is marrying the woman he loves with all of him.

And so, after finding out he's the father of that little genius instead of running towards his son and his son's mother, the idiot asked his hand in marriage.

Funnily, the crazy her agreed.

**Two years ago….**

"_Marriage?" She dumbly asked. "You're asking me to marry you?"_

"_Yes." He said._

"_After you learned that she had your son?" _

"_Yes."_

_Silence._

_She could not believe what's happening. Just this morning, she got a call from the matriarch of the Ootori family asking her for lunch. She thought it was so that he could meet her, potential woman who will soon be part of the family. But upon arrival and upon seeing those unflinching stoic face, she knew that the meeting was far from the marriage for convenience, it was something else and how right she was._

_She just learned that Kyoya was the real father of Ootori, Akira; Ootori Haruhi's son. It was a grand scheme cooked by his deceased brother, Kyosuke. She also learned that Kyosuke wished to correct all the wrong things he had done, not only to his brother but most importantly to the woman he loved until his dying moment._

_And so, what the Head of the Family wanted from her? He wanted her to stay away from his son. He asked her to severe all ties with his family and he had the gall to threaten her entire family if she doesn't agree to his terms._

_And then here, in the room where Kyoya's most carnal desires were mostly satisfied, Ootori Yoshio's son asked her to be his wife. What an irony but a welcome irony._

_If there's one thing the Ootori must know about her is that she never like to do what she was ordered to do._

"_Of course, Darling." She eagerly agreed. "I accept."_

**Present time…**

And here she is, after that moment when she relished the feeling of being proposed to by Ootori Kyoya, she's seeking Ootori Haruhi's help.

"Haruhi?" She called out to a woman she knows to well. "Can we talk?"

The brown haired woman turned to look at her. She knew that she knows her, those expressive eyes glinted when she saw her.

"You…" a small voice called out to her. " What are you doing here? Where's uncle Kyoya?"

"It's nice to see you too, Akira-chan." She cooed.

"I can't say the same." The little genius uttered with distaste. "Why do you have to be in every place we go?"

"I'll be quick, I promise." She said while chuckling. " I just need to talk to your mother."

"Of course." Akira uttered. " You always do."

"What can I do for you, Reila-san?" Haruhi softly asked as she ruffled his son's hair. "Go play with Mayumi, Akira. She looks like she's waiting for her Onii-san."

She waited until the little genius, Kyoya's son, was far enough before she faced the woman she envies with every single bone in her body. How she wanted to be her.

"Reila-san?" Haruhi urged her. "The Firm let me know that you're looking for me."

"I made sure that they'll do just that." She smiled.

"But I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here."

"I can't wait for you to be back to Tokyo." She said.

"Then, what can I do for you, Reila-san?"

"I need your help, Haruhi." Reila said before adding. "I need a lawyer to represent me."

"Really…" Haruhi blinked. "What's the case?"

She looked at the woman in front of her before answering. "A Divorce case. I'm finally divorcing my husband, Haruhi."

**The End of Chapter 8…**

* * *

**AN: **It's been a while since I have actually opened my account and it took me some time to realize how to update my stories.

First, I would to apologies for not being able to update and it took me along time to actually continue this story. I know that it's a short chapter but please bear with me. I'm still trying to collect my thoughts on how to give this story some justice.

Second, I'm planning to re-upload all the chapters. There are some works that needs to be done. But if someone would like to be my beta reader, please let me know. Please send me a PM and it will be highly appreciated.

Third, ThANK YOU for all those who send me PM's and review to let me know that this story was not forgotten. It really inspires me. Thank You!

Hopefully, my muse is back and I could upload the next chapter/s by this weekend.

THANKS!


End file.
